Escape the past, Hope for a future
by snowbaby921
Summary: Draco is at wits end, he has been abused all of his life by his father, Lucius, and he can't take it any longer. He goes to the one place where he thinks he will be safe and finds out some information about himself that changes everything.Warnings inside.
1. Chapter Pro

**A/N: I had a request from RUKKY for this Pairing. They told me some of the things they would like to see in this story and I am also adding some of my own ideas. So thank you RUKKY for the suggestion of this story and I hope you like this. **

**Summary: Draco is at wits end, he has been abused all of his life by his father, Lucius, and he can't take it any longer. He goes to the one place where he thinks he will be safe and finds out some information about himself that changes everything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related items in this story, alas I really wish I did. **

**Warning: This is a Slash fic (Male/Male relationship). There will be sexual content in this story, but I will put a warning before the chapter. There may be MPREG in later chapters. Graphic abusive scenes, Creature inheritance. Child abuse and continuing into early adulthood. This is an AU story, some people are still alive, while others are dead who normally wouldn't have been. The war is now over and Voldemort is dead.**

**Prologue:**

Tears streaked down the face of a Blonde haired, silver eyed sixteen year old as he was curled upon the floor. Laughter was heard above him as his father looked upon his broken body. The boy thought that after the war was over his father would've been apprehended right away, but just as his luck would have it, his father was still free.

Draco thought that he would be able to come home directly after the battle and gather what few items he deemed worthy of taking, and run. As he lay upon the floor he couldn't help but think that he should have just ran right from the school. Everyone was rejoicing after the fall of the dark lord while he was laying on his family homes floor, bleeding.

This was by far the worst beating he has ever received, and he had received a lot though out his sixteen years. His father would always take everything wrong out on him, even if he wasn't any way involved with the situation. The first beating he could remember was when he was five.

His father came home from work, rather pissed at his boss, and took it upon himself to lay Draco over his knee and beat his ass red. The beatings could have started earlier but he couldn't remember much before he was five. All he could remember was fear every time his father would walk thru the front door.

Draco was grateful when he turned eleven and could finally stay at school. He loved being away for such long periods of time, not having to worry about his fathers wrath. The moments he had to return home were hell to say the least. He would always go back to school hurting and with more scars to hide. He never had one happy vacation away, since ninety percent of the time he would stay in bed, healing.

Then the moment came when his father offered their home to Voldemort. Draco wanted to scream and hide, never to return home again. His father had dragged him in front of the dark lord the first night the creature was there and was happy to offer Draco up to him for anything he needed. Draco nearly got sick after figuring out what his father was implying to the dark lord. He felt dirty after seeing the way the creature-man looked at him after that, and tried his very best to stay out of sight.

The night of his sixteenth birthday his father dragged him in front of the dark lord yet again. Pushing him down onto his knees and offering up his left arm to be branded. Once the brand was placed into him he violently got sick. The laughter all around him made him feel more ashamed with himself then before.

Lucius had stood by that night when the dark lord forced himself onto him, taking his virginity and putting him off from any sex with anyone ever again. He immediately broke up with his boyfriend of three years the moment he returned to school, knowing he would never look at him the same again. He would never be able to let him touch him like he used to, let alone kiss him.

They remained friends, but Draco pulled farther and farther away when the other boy kept trying to rekindle what they once had. His father never knew of his sexual orientation and he was glad, because even though the man gave him to his lord, he would have beaten him until he was dead if he ever found that out.

He never wanted to have any children, afraid that he would turn out like his father, hateful and abusive. His mother was never around, always traveling and spending his fathers money. He didn't even know if she even remembered him half the time. When she was home at the same time as he was, she would vacate any room he entered the moment she saw him.

Once he pulled himself off the floor, he looked around to make sure his father was no where in sight. Upon seeing it was all clear, he quickly limped up to his room and gathered his belongings. Looking around he gave a heavy sigh of relief, knowing he would never willingly return to his childhood home.

He was going to go to the one place he thought he would be safe, number 12 Grimmwauld place, an old Black estate. It belonged to his mothers family and he knew that his cousin lived there now with some of the old order members. He wasn't sure how many, or exactly who was staying there, but he knew he would at least be safe.

He only hoped they would let him inside the house. Knowing he wasn't the best towards any of them that may be living there, but he had to try. He had every right to be able to enter, since he was a Black in blood.

Once he found himself outside of the Malfoy estate wards he apperated and landed just outside the Black family home. Beaten and Bleeding he knocked on the door and promptly passed out once he saw it open.

**A/N: I just wanted to post this up now. I will be continuing this in the next couple days once I am done writing Everything was a lie. I will also be continuing Children change everything along with this one. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"What the hell was he doing at your door?" A very angry voice was saying as he stood with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at his god-father.

"I have no clue. All I know is that he was beaten pretty badly so I brought him in and called a medi-witch." The older of the two paced his living room floor, running his hands threw his now very messy hair.

"Well send him to Saint Mungo's. Don't let him stay here, he probably led his father right to us."

"Harry, calm down. I don't think Lucius will come here. He is my cousin and I had to help him. Would you have left him outside if you were the one to answer the door." The man looked at his god-son and saw the ranging emotions filter across his face.

"I don't know Sirius. I would have sent him right to Saint Mungo's that's for sure. I wouldn't have let him stay here." Harry sat down and stared at Sirius trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

"Well I wasn't going to leave him there. They would see his arm and turn him away and you know it." Sirius said calmly.

"Then why let him stay here! You know what he is and still you let him in this house?" Harry was shouting now. Sirius cringed, not liking the loudness of the others voice.

Ever since he was released from Azkaban he couldn't stand loud noises or shouting. It made him want to go into a corner and hide, always reminding him of the rest of the inmates in the prison.

"Yes I let him in My Home. If you don't like that Harry then you can get out. I love you but you are acting like a spoiled little kid." Sirius turned around and proceeded up stairs to check on his patient. The medi-witch should have been done by now with her check up.

"How is he?" Sirius asked as he stood in the door way, looking upon the boy in the bed.

"He is really in bad shape. I don't even know how he is alive right now." The nurse stated as she stood from the bed.

"What is wrong? What can I do to help him?" He asked moving closer, shocked at how bad the boy's face looked and could only imagine what the rest of him looked like.

"He had multiple fractures to his facial bone, which I healed. He had a broken arm, multiple broken fingers and ribs, a couple fractured bones in his legs and feet, all fixed now. Internal bleeding in more than one place, including the brain. He may have some difficulties with things once he wakes up, I won't know until then. There is evidence that he was sexually abused as well, multiple times, if the scars and tearing are anything to go by. I fixed everything, but some of the bruising and swelling will take time to go down on it's own. I don't know when or if he will wake up, but he is at least stable for now."

Sirius was holding onto the bedpost, trying to keep himself from passing out. This was too much for anyone, let alone a sixteen year old, to have to deal with. Who would do such things to him. He glanced down to the boys arm and saw scars running across the Dark Mark marring his skin.

"What about those scars?" Sirius asked pointing them out to her.

"Those look self inflicted. They are so old I can't do anything about them." She said as she stood and walked over to him. "Here take these." Sirius looked down and saw a couple of bottles in her hand.

"What are they for?" He asked as he grabbed them and looked them over.

"The ointment is to put onto his bruises once a day, preferably at night before he goes to sleep and after a warm bath. For now just put on at night until he awakens. The pills are for the pain and swelling. The potion is a dreamless sleep potion, I'm assuming he may need that when he does wake up." She smiled at him for a moment. "It's nice to see someone want to look after one of them. Take good care of him Mr. Black."

"I will. He is family after all." She nodded at him before leaving the room.

Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over his young cousin. He couldn't help but see how gorgeous he was, mentally smacking himself for thinking such things about his own family. He quickly left the medication on the bedside table and went back down stairs. He wasn't expecting it to be full of people now.

"Are you insane Sirius? Why would you bring a Death Eater into you home?" Sirius looked up at Remus, his lover, and shook his head at the man.

"Just like you said, this is my Home. I can have who ever I want in it, when I see fit." He sat down awaiting the rest of the people to put their thoughts into the matter. It appeared he had no one on his side.

"You do know the moment he is better he will run and tell daddy right where you are?" Harry spat out, sitting across from him.

"I don't care. He needs medical attention and he is not in any state to be moved. He may not even wake up for all we know, he is so bad off." Sirius heard a couple of the women gasp at this, placing a small smile onto his face.

"But Sirius you should be worried. This is the Headquarters of the Order, they could come here at any time and hurt any one of us. Think about the children?" Molly was saying, acting all worried and concerned. Sirius wanted to laugh at her antics.

"I don't know what it is, but I have this feeling that Draco won't go running back to his father or any of the other Death eaters when he awakens. I think one or more of them did this to him." He looked between some of the people in the room, staring at them right in the eyes, saying he wasn't going to back down from this.

"You are insane Sirius. I won't step foot into this house while he is here." Remus spat out, making Sirius cringe at his lover's words.

"Fine. That is your choice. I thought if you had loved me you would stand by my decisions. Oh wait I remember if something looks bad you run. You leave the ones you love to fend for themselves and turn your back on them." Sirius knew he shouldn't have said that once the words were out of his mouth, but he couldn't help but remember when Remus believed he betrayed the Potters.

"How could you say that. I have said I was sorry many times and proven how awful I felt for the past." Remus started to say.

"But yet you turn around and are doing it again. Leave Remus, I don't want you here any longer if you can't stand by my choices." Sirius stated, feeling like his heart was being squeezed out of his chest as he looked at his lover.

"Fine. If that is how you feel then we are over until you come to your senses and that boy is out of this house." Remus nodded his head to the rest of the people in the room and walked out the front door. Sirius took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he watched the man he had loved for most of his life walk out the door.

"Well, anyone else feels like he does you can leave. This is no longer Headquarters and who ever doesn't want to be here to help with the injured sixteen year old I have upstairs can walk out right now." Sirius watched as almost everyone stood up and looked at him with sorrow before walking out of the house.

"Sirius, I'm here if you need me alright?" He looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him. "I may not like Malfoy too much but he is hurt. I plan on training to be a Medi-Witch and would like to help when I can."

"Thank you Hermione. I appreciate that, but I can't let you if you will loose everyone also." He smiled sadly at her.

"I don't care what they say. You are doing the right thing here and I'm proud of you Sirius."

"Thank you." He nodded as she smiled before leaving also.

The weight of everything quickly crushed down upon Sirius as he sat alone in his living room. Everyone he thought were his friends and family just walked out on him because he was doing the right thing. How could they all be so heartless to let someone continue to be hurt.

Right before bed he found himself standing at the side of Draco's bed with the lotion in his hands. He spelled Draco's clothes off his body and gently rubbed the lotion onto him. When he was finally done he waved his wand over the boys body and clean pajamas appeared onto his body.

His gaze stopped upon the scared Dark Mark and ran his fingers lightly along it. He had never seen any one's Dark Mark with self inflicted wounds before. He couldn't help but think Draco never really wanted this for his life. As he was touching the mark something shocked him and he quickly drew his hand back. His mouth dropped open when he saw a faint blue light surround Draco's arm where his hand was just touching.

Once the light disappeared, Sirius quickly left the room to go to bed himself. He knew that he was doing the right thing but he hated that everyone would walk away from him for it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sirius groaned as he stretch his arms above his head. He hated mornings with a passion, always waking up groggy, muscles aching, head pounding. Ever since he had been released from prison he always woke up like this. The nightmares never giving him a night of peace, causing him to curl into a ball in the night. As his feet touched the cold floor, he remembered he Draco in the room next to his and wondered how he was doing in his coma.

Wrapping a robe around his body and tying the strings, he made his way over to the other room. When he opened the door he noticed the boy hadn't moved at all in his sleep. He still laid prone on his back, head facing the top of the bed. He stopped at the edge of the bed and looked down at the boys body. So many scars for some one so young. He couldn't understand why he never went to get them healed.

The worst was seeing the jagged scars upon the mark on the boys left arm. He knew Draco must have known that wouldn't have removed the offending thing, but why would he do that to himself. He ran his fingers over the scars like he did the night before and was again amazed by the blue light that surrounded his hand.

He had no idea what it meant but he couldn't help but think that the scars looked less vivid then they did the night before. After he removed his hand he went to take a shower and get dressed. He needed to start his day and not stay cooped up in the house.

After breakfast Sirius made his way to Diagon Alley to do some shopping that he desperately needed to do. The kitchen was needing more food, after housing the whole Order for so long. No one thought of replacing anything they had eaten, leaving Sirius with responsibility to do so. Then he needed to replace everything that the teens kept on destroying, pictures, lamps among other things in his home.

He never regretted letting the Order take housing in his home until right this minute. As he walked down the streets he couldn't help but remember having been held captive in his own home, no one really believing him innocent at first until Peter was captured.

He remembered the looks he would receive from everyone, looks of suspicion, wondering when he would turn on them. Remus was the worst. It had taken them a couple of years to get back into their relationship, a couple years of Remus pulling away from him and not wanting his touch. He was ecstatic when Remus let him make love to him for the first time in many years.

He cherished it with everything that he had. He had missed his lover all those years in prison, even though he was mad at him for just leaving him there and thinking he actually betrayed his friends. When he came out he thought that he would stay mad at his lover, but the moment he saw him everything washed away and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the man.

Now that Remus turned on him so fast for just trying to take care of someone who was truly hurt, he couldn't help but think that the man had never really went back to trusting him. As he looked upon the past couple of years he could now see the way Remus would look at him when he thought he wasn't looking in return. Then he thought about the way that Remus would turn away from him after sex and would never be in the bed when he awoke in the morning.

Sirius couldn't help but think the other man left their bed in the middle of the night now. Did he ever stay with him for a whole night or did he just make Sirius think that he did? Did Remus really love him still or was he just trying to placate Sirius' feelings. These thought made Sirius have to sit down on a bench in the middle of one of the street.

He heard laughing coming from down the way, making his head snap up at the familiar voice ringing in his ears. He caught sight of Remus, Harry and the Weasely twins walking out of the joke shop. His heart stopped when Remus glanced over in his direction and quickly looked away, pulling the boys into the other direction.

Sirius shook this thought out of his head and proceeded to the potion's shop, he needed to grab a couple things there to restock his home. Wanting to make sure he had everything he needed for Draco when he woke up. The bell clanged over the door, making him jump in surprise.

"Be right out." A voice yelled from the back room as Sirius made his way to the counter. The man belonging to the voice came out, head down looking in a book. Sirius' mouth dropped open when he saw who it was.

"Severus?" The mans head snapped up and looked directly into Sirius eyes.

"Black. What are you doing here?" Severus placed his book down and walked in front of Sirius, looking him over.

"I came to restock my stores. I have a patient in my home that was severally abused and I want to be sure I have what he needs when he awakens."

"Ah yes I heard you had my God-Son in your home. How is he?" Sirius was shocked by the concern in the other mans voice.

"He is still asleep. Hasn't woken since he came to my door."

"I'll grab the things that I think you will need when he wakes. Please inform me so I can see him." Severus stated as he walked around the shelves, grabbing things.

"I will. As long as you give me your word that you won't inform Lucius." Severus laughed, making Sirius' mouth drop open, never having heard the man laugh before.

"I would never endanger my God-Son in that way. I suspect that more than half of his abuse was coming from that man. I couldn't do anything of course, having been a spy." Sirius heard from around the back of the store.

"Alright. The moment he awakens I will owl you. I am sure he would be happy to have someone there who cares."

"Why are you helping him." Sirius jumped at the voice coming from behind him.

"He is family." He stated as if that was the easiest thing in the world. He turned around as he said this and saw Severus tilt his head in thought.

"What if he wasn't family. Would you still help him?" There was something behind Severus eyes that made Sirius wonder what he was getting at.

"Yes I would. He is sixteen years old and came to my door looking for help."

"So you would loose all your friends, your lover again, even if he wasn't family. Interesting!" Severus exclaimed as he placed the items he was holding into a bag and handing it to Sirius. "The instruction are on each bottle. Do not give him any of those until he is awake, along with what ever the Medi-Witch gave you."

"Thanks. I'll keep you posted. Come around any time you want to check on him." Sirius nodded his head to Severus as he walked out the door, trying to replay everything back in his head.

As he turned away from the store he ran into someone coming down the street. Holding onto his bag so he didn't drop it, he looked up and met Remus eyes.

"So do you still have that Death eater in your house." Remus asked as he looked at Sirius.

"Yes. He still needs my help. He's still in a coma and I'm not sending him away." Sirius held his ground as he stared back.

"Fine. I thought you would have came to your senses over night but I guess not." Remus began to walk away but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Where are you staying?" He asked holding onto his lover, ex-lover.

"That does not concern you. Like I said last night we are no longer together if you keep HIM in your house." Remus pulled his arm free and walked away. Sirius just stood there watching the mans back, not knowing what to say.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, because I didn't note it is the first chapter. This is an AU story and many of the characters will be OOC. Thank you to everyone who have Reviewed this story, I love reading what everyone thinks.**

**Chapter 3:**

The sun was shining in the bedroom window, and it was awfully bright. The boy in the bed squeezed his eyes to keep them from opening, in fear of the light blinding him. His body ached and he didn't want to see where he was, afraid that his father would continue to beat him. He wasn't sure if he made it to his destination, or if the people let him enter the house at all.

After laying in the bed for several minutes, he figured that no one was in the room with him. Slowly he opened his eyes, one at a time, and looked around the room. He quickly realized that he was no longer at the manor and he was most definitely at his family's estate. He was afraid to see the people that were housed here and he only hoped that they would let him be alone until he figured out where else he could go.

He looked down to his body and noticed that someone had changed him while he was sleeping, making him blush, knowing they must have seen his scars and bruises. His body cringed as he moved to a sitting position and placed his feet upon the floor. Wanting nothing more than to stay in bed, but having no choice as he needed to use the bathroom.

His body moved slower than he would have liked and he just barley made it to the toilet. After he relieved himself he sat upon the seat, finally letting everything that had happened to him sink in. His body started to shake from the thoughts of his Father and the Death Eaters placing their hands onto him. He couldn't hold back the tears and was grateful that no one was in the room with him.

He jumped off the toilet, crying out in pain, when the front door slammed shut. He moved as fast as he could back to the bed and covered himself with the blankets. He laid down and closed his eyes, hoping that who ever just came home would think he was still asleep.

Sirius slammed the door shut in frustration, thankful that he wouldn't disturb the boy upstairs. Remus was really frustrating and he wished that he could just go up to the man and smack him. After everything they had been threw, Remus acted like their past didn't even matter. Sirius loved the man but he couldn't help but think he should never have forgiven him. Something was nagging at the back of his head when he glanced up the stairs.

He quickly got the feeling that he should check on his patient and found himself standing inside the bedroom door moments later. He watched as Draco's chest rose with each breath he took and saw a flash of himself running his hands against the toned muscle. Shacking his head out of those thoughts he went over and placed the bag Severus had given him on the bed side table.

As he was about to leave the room he saw Draco's hand twitch and quickly went back to his side. He took the boys hand into his and looked upon his face.

"Draco? Are you awake?" He asked quietly waiting for a response. When he received none he gently placed the boys hand back on the bed and left the room.

Draco shifted on the bed when he heard the door to the room shut. He opened his eyes and looked down to his hand. He felt a slight tingling sensation running up his arm from the spot his cousin had touched. This confused him, why was he feeling this for someone related to him. Shacking his head quickly he sat back up on the bed and looked out the window.

He only hoped that his Father wouldn't think to look for him here. Remembering the beating he received just before he came here, he lifted his shirt and looked at his bruised body. He was thankful that someone had healed the broken bones he knew he must have had. His eyes landed on his left arm and he wished he could make that one mark go away above all the rest.

He remembered when he had taken a knife to his arm, in hopes to remove the damn thing. He had bled for hours after, only to leave ugly looking scares over the uglier looking mark. The realization sunk in that he would never be left with a flawless arm again. The mark would taint his name and his soul for the rest of his life.

Even though Voldemort was dead, he would always be seen as one of his followers. Then living with the Malfoy last name was like a double whammy for him. His Grandfather and Father had tainted their name so bad that he didn't think he would ever be able to salvage it in the future.

Draco heard the front door slam again, followed shortly after by several people yelling. He was curious as to what the commotion was and snuck over to the door, opening it ever so gently, so he could listen.

"I can't believe you would give up your relationship with Remus for HIM!" Harry was screaming at Sirius as he sat staring at his very angry God-Son.

"I didn't give anything up. Remus walked out on me." Sirius huffed as he took a sip of the tea he had made, before Harry burst into his home.

"I thought you loved him." Harry was yelling. "How could you let him walk away like that?"

"It's not the first time he has done it." Sirius was pissed now and slammed his cup onto the coffee table. "I should have known this would happen sooner or later. He always runs away when he can't handle something. Draco is my family, I'm not going to let someone in my family show up beaten and bloody and not help. How many times do I have to say this to you guys before it sinks in." Sirius was standing now, heading towards the stairs.

"He is more a Malfoy than a Black, Sirius. His Father has tried to kill me on several occasions and He him self has thrown curses at me, or am I not family because I am not blood. You would think that you would want to protect me from him." Harry was now standing in front of Sirius, eyes blazing with more anger than Sirius has ever seen.

"I love you Harry, I truly do. You are a man now and know how to take care of yourself. Seventeen and you have defeated one of the most powerful wizards in the world. I know you can handle anything that happens. Draco came here hurt and looking for safty and I am going to give it to him. Now please leave. Tell everyone do not come into my home unless they are apologizing." During the whole fight neither one of them heard the floo activate.

So when Harry left and someone coughed behind him, Sirius jumped. He turned around and saw Severus standing in his living room with a smirk upon his face. This made Sirius agitated, making him growl out at the man for scaring him.

"Hello Severus. What do you want right now?" Sirius asked

"I came to see my God-Son."

Draco was shocked at what he had just heard. Sirius was actually sticking up for him and throwing everything else away. He lost his lover and his God-Son for him. Why would the man do something like that. He wasn't worth all of this kindness. When he heard his God-Fathers voice he froze. What was the man doing here? Was his father with him? Draco started to freak out and quickly dove under the blankets and closed his eyes once again.

The door open just seconds later and the two men that entered went to the side of Draco's bed. Severus reached a hand down and moved some of Draco's hair out of his face and saw his lids flutter.

"Draco, I know your awake. Open your eyes." Severus said Gently.

Both men watched as Draco slowly opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Sirius' for a moment before turning to Severus.

"Hello Uncle." He said as low as he could, wanting the men to think he just woken up.

"Hello Draco. Do you remember anything that happened and where you are right now?" The man asked.

"Yes. I'm at the Black family estate and I had just escaped Malfoy Manor and my Father. Why are you here Severus? I thought you were good friends with him?" Draco asked, a little worried the man would run to his father the moment he left.

"I only stayed close to him because of you Draco. You know I love you like my own. Now rest. We will talk when you wake again. Black lets go." Sirius looked between the other two in the room and couldn't help but let his gaze linger on Draco for a little longer.

He only looked away from the boys eyes when he felt Severus drag him by the arm out of the room. Finally snapping out of his trance he followed the other man down the stairs and into the living room. They sat in silence while waiting for Draco to wake up again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sirius was very uncomfortable sitting quietly in his own living room. He felt like if he said one thing Severus would most likely explode. He could see the worry and concern etched onto the other mans face, making him slightly concerned for what the man knew.

Finally sick and tired of the silence he decided to finally say something, putting side the care he had about being yelled at.

"I'm sure he will be fine once he wakes again." He said slowly watching the other mans features.

"Physically yes, mentally, I don't think so." Severus didn't even move his head in Sirius' direction, he just kept staring into the flames of the fire.

"Well I'm sure that we can I have someone come in and talk with him, help he heal." Sirius knew it had helped him greatly after he was released from prison. He had sat on the very couch Severus was sitting on for an hour three times a week, talking.

"I will be the one he talks to. He had only confined in me his whole life and I don't think he will be very comfortable talking about these….issues with anyone else." Sirius flinched back as Severus turned and looked at him. The intensity in his eyes was telling him to back off from the issue.

"Right, well he can stay here for as long as he needs. This is after all his family home too." He tilted his head to the side as Severus flinched at those words.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean by that. He is my cousins son after all. He is Black by blood." Sirius replied, getting agitated at Severus for trying to state other wise.

"His family history is no concern to you at the moment. I don't think…" Severus was interrupted by a couch in the door way, both men turned to see Draco leaning against the door jam.

"Come sit down Draco, you shouldn't be out of bed so soon." Severus stood to guide his God-Son to the couch.

"Thank you Uncle. I just couldn't stay in that room a moment longer. I needed to move." Draco breathed harshly as the pain radiated up his spine. As he almost collapsed, Sirius jumped up to help.

"Black back off. I have him." Severus snapped, seeing Draco stiffen as Sirius came closer.

Sirius backed off and sat back in his chair, watching the two move to the couch. For some reason jealousy reared in his head, wanting to be the one to help the young man, and be allowed to touch him. He jumped from his seat as the thoughts roamed around in his head.

"I'll go grab some tea." Sirius remarked as he walked towards the kitchen. Looking back he could see the other two men begin to whisper.

"Why is he allowing me to stay here?" Draco whispered to Severus, brow crunched in thought.

"He is taking care of family. You have to remember he went all most all his life shunned from his." Severus responded.

"I don't have to talk to him about what happened do I?" Draco sank into the couch worried.

"Only if you talk to me. I will make sure he stays away from that topic. What did happen to finally bring you to run away?" Severus placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Father almost beat me to death when he found me packing my things to run. I thought he would have been caught but he wasn't. He left me to die on the floor, this was the only place I could think of to come." Draco hung his head as his hand traced his scars on his arm.

"I hope you stopped the cutting Draco." Severus stated as he looked down to the others arm, only continuing when he saw him nod his head. "Well your father is still out there. I would feel better if you stayed with me, but I know you don't want that."

"It's not that I don't want to stay with you, but Father will turn up at your house when ever he pleased. I don't want to hide in your house when he does. It's safer here."

"I understand Draco. Just be careful around Black."

"I don't think I have to worry about him. I feel this strange need to be close to him."

"What? When do you feel this?" Severus sat straight up in his seat, looking at Draco with concern.

"When I was sleeping I felt this strange magic flow over my body. Then he touched my scar and it felt like something was connecting us. Why?"

"Nothing important Draco. Worry about getting yourself healed alright." Severus patted his shoulder just as Sirius was entering the room with the tea.

Draco paced the small room he was staying in later that night, trying to figure out why Severus cared so much about the feelings he had before. Draco didn't care how strange the feelings were, nothing would come of them because Sirius was family. He may be gay but he would never stoop as low as being that intimate with a family member.

He curled up under the blankets thinking about his birthday that was in a couple of days. He knew this would be the worst birthday yet, not having his mother or friends here with him. It also marked that school was nearing, it would be his final year and he wasn't sure how he would fair going back.

The Slytherins would eat him alive the moment he walked into the Common Room. He was sure his father would inform every free Death Eater of his betrayal and they would tell their children. No one would look at him the same way again, he would forever be alone.

Sirius watched as Severus walked towards the floo, ready to finally leave his home. The man didn't even say a word to him as he left, leaving Sirius frustrated and wondering what was on the mans mind. The Floo flared again making Sirius turn around, thinking Severus forgot something when he left. He was surprised to see Remus standing there, arms across his chest, staring at him.

"I forgot something of mine that I need for tomorrow night." Remus stated as Sirius remembered the full moon.

"Yeah alright, I'll go get it." Not wanting Remus to see Draco sleeping in their, his bed. He began to walk up to the room to retrieve the Potion when he heard Remus following behind him.

"You can wait down there." He pointed out, but Remus just scowled at him and pushed past, up the stairs. Taking a deep breath he followed and as Remus open the door he steadied himself for the blow back.

"What the hell?" He heard Remus state as he moved back from the room.

"It was the first place I went to when I found him." Sirius stated not sure why he was trying to defend himself.

"Has he not woken up yet?" Remus asked and Sirius could feel his eyes burning into him.

"He has woken up, but I forget to mention for him to move somewhere else." He replied not able to bring himself to lie.

"Right. You just like having a Death Eater share your bed. I hope you like that. Oh wait he's also your cousin, so that makes it even better for you doesn't it." Sirius raised his head as his eyes flashed with anger. He was sick of taking this shit from the man that was supposed to love and support him. Next thing he knew he had Remus pinned against the wall, his face inches away from the others.

"Keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about." He didn't know what came over him but he forcefully placed his lips over Remus', loving the feel of the other man against him. He forced himself to pull away and push Remus back into the wall.

"That was the last kiss you will ever receive from me. I don't care how long Draco is here, don't think about coming back even after he is gone." He walked into the room and over to the dresser, pulling out the potion Remus was looking for. He took his wand and called an empty box to him as he went around the room and quietly placed everything that was Remus' into it.

"Here, this is everything that you own. Now get the hell out of my house and don't come back." He spat as he pushed Remus down the stairs and out the front door. He promptly walked over and blocked the floo from any incoming visitors and fell back onto the couch. Closing his eyes just to calm himself, he fell asleep right there.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

What Sirius didn't know was that Draco was wide awake. He had closed his eyes when he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, not really wanting to talk to Sirius right then. When he heard the fighting he stayed as still as he could, not wanting to alert the men that he was listening. He was shocked when he heard Sirius defending him and basically loosing the other man because of him. He didn't know how to feel about that, he wasn't worth someone loosing the person they loved for.

The next morning he went down to the kitchen, following the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting around the house. When he opened the kitchen door he tried not to laugh. Sirius had just turned around and his whole face was covered in flour, with a spot of batter on his nose. Sirius cocked his head at the sound.

"Something amusing?" Sirius asked as he placed a plate of pancakes onto the table.

"You have something on your face." Draco said pointing towards Sirius. The older man started rubbing his face all over and got the flour off, but the batter was still on his nose. Draco laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Well did I get it." Sirius asked as he sat next to Draco.

"Hold on. Let me get it." Draco grabbed his napkin, leaned over the table towards Sirius and began to wipe the batter off of his nose. As he was doing this, his eyes locked on to Sirius' and he seemed to freeze, hand still on the mans nose. When he thought he saw Sirius begin to move closer to him and a hand brush over his side, Draco quickly sat back into his chair.

"There it's gone." He replied as he shoved a fork full of pancakes into his mouth.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Sirius said as he too shoved food into his mouth. The awkward moment didn't seem to pass as they sat in silence eating.

"So Severus said tomorrow is your birthday. The big Seventeen." Sirius said in between mouthfuls.

"Yeah." Draco said as he looked down at his food.

"Well are you excited to come into the rest of you magic? I know I couldn't sit still for the whole week before hand. James and Remus had to practically sit on me the whole time." Sirius laughed as he remembered.

"Yeah well, I don't have anyone to be excited with. It's not that big a deal, just another year older and get magic I don't really want."

"why wouldn't you want it. It shows you are an adult and can handle the responsibility that comes with it." Sirius said in awe that someone wouldn't want that.

"It just doesn't matter to me. Thanks for the food. I think I'm going to go back to bed for a bit." Draco left before Sirius could tell him to move to a different room, but he didn't really care as long as the boy stayed here.

Sirius moved around the kitchen, picking up the mess and magically cleaning the dishes. He looked around the house for a moment, soaking in the quiet. Ever since he came back there was never really a peaceful moment in the house until Draco showed up. People always popping in when ever they pleased, not caring if he wanted them there or not.

He was somewhat grateful with Draco's presence, unknowingly warding off everyone. He felt bad for Draco and the way he was feeling. The things he must have had to go through and see must have pushed him where he didn't want anything to do with being an adult. He felt guilty for having such strange feelings when around him. In the kitchen he was about to kiss Draco and he had no idea why he would have wanted to do that.

He knew Draco was his cousin, and he knew it wasn't at all taboo in this world for family to have relations with one another. He just didn't want to be in that percentage that did that. He didn't want to have these feelings for Draco and he was going to do everything in his power to curb these feelings as soon as possible.

He jumped out of his thoughts as he heard Draco walking back down the stairs. He looked up and watched as the young man came into the living room and sat down across from the fire. He rested his head in his hands and breathed in deeply. Sirius was about to say something when a knock came on the door, making him jump up to answer it.

When he opened the door he was happy to see Harry there, until he noticed the look in his God-Sons eyes. He knew he was going to get a lecture for what he did to Remus the night before, but he wasn't going to change his mind. It was over between the two of them and he realized right after Remus walked out the door, that it shouldn't have even started back up in the first place.

"Yes Harry?" Sirius asked, opening the door to let him in. Harry walked past and into the living room, stopping short in the doorway. Sirius knew he had just spotted Draco sitting in there and quickly walked over to stop him from starting in.

"Malfoy, so glad to see your awake. I guess that means you can leave now?" Sirius got to him just when Draco lifted his head and turned to look at Harry.

"Harry. This is my house not yours. Go to the kitchen and I'll be right there to speak with you." He dismissed Harry without a thought and walked over to Draco.

"Stay here, I'll get him to leave as soon as I can. I'm sorry for his behavior." Sirius smiled down at Draco and got a nod in response.

"What the hell do you want Harry?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw Harry standing at the back door. Harry spun around and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing breaking Remus' heart like you did?" Harry spat out.

"He broke mine years ago and I thought it had healed but having him distrust what I am doing here just breaks it all over again. I can't be with someone who can come into my home and disrespect me the way he has done. I never should have let him back in my heart after everything that has happened in the past." Sirius stated, not caring what Harry thought about any of this.

"He loves you Sirius and you are just throwing him away for what? Malfoy? You don't even know him and yet you let him stay here. You're pushing everyone out of you life and you act as though you don't even care." He could tell Harry was really upset about this but he wasn't going to change his mind.

"I will tell you what I told you before. If you can't except what I am doing then get out of my house. I love you Harry, I said that before, but If you keep acting the way you are acting you will be the one pushing me away. Now leave and tell everyone I don't want anyone else coming here if this is what I am going to hear." Sirius pointed towards the front door and watched as Harry walked past and glared towards Draco before leaving.

Sirius sat down in the living room, letting out an aggravated breath.

"You didn't have to do that you know." He heard Draco speak after a couple of quiet moments.

"Do what?" Sirius asked

"Any of this. Let me in, let me stay, take care of me when I was hurt. Loose your friends. I'm not worth it." Sirius looked into Draco's eyes and was trying to understand how this gorgeous person could think of himself as unworthy.

"I don't know what happened to you before, I'm not going to pry into it. If you want to tell me sometime I will be here to listen. But listen to me now, you are worth it. You are family and that is more important to me than those friends. Harry is my God-Son and if he loved me he would understand that. He will come around eventually, but until then he can stay away." Sirius smiled at Draco as he listened to his words and he saw an unknown emotion cross the boys eyes.

"Now, your Birthday is tomorrow. So I think you should go to sleep now before your magical inheritance takes everything out of you." He watched as Draco nodded towards him and took off up the stairs.

Sirius sat back and decided to read a book to pass some of the time he had on his hands. With no one to talk to or anything to really do, he knew this would at least help him go to sleep. Once he started to really get into the book his Floo activated and Severus stepped through.

"Where is Draco?" The man asked looking worried.

"Sleeping. Why?" Sirius stood up and waited for Severus to respond, but he just walked passed him and right up the stairs. Sirius followed him all the way into his room and stopped when he saw Draco glowing blue, the same color that went over his hand when he touched the boy.

"What is happening to him?" Sirius asked, knowing this was not normal for a magical inheritance.

"He is coming into his inheritance what do you think?" Severus snapped as he rushed around the room, grabbing things from his bag and running his wand over Draco.

"This is not normal. Tell me what is going on." He demanded.

"He is elf. That is what is going on." Severus snapped as he tilted Draco's head back and poured potions down his mouth. Sirius watched as the boy on the bed suddenly laid still and the glow began to fade.

"Elf? How is that possible. Lucius is definitely not elf and there is no elf in the Black line." Severus just threw a look over towards him, making his breath catch in his throat.

"He is either not a Black or a Malfoy, which one." He asked.

"He is not a black. Narcissa is not his mother. Happy now Black?" Severus snapped as he continued to work over Draco.

"Does Draco know about this?" Wondering if this was the reason the boy seemed to not want his inheritance.

"No. Lucius never told him. He thinks Narcissa is his mother. He didn't want anyone to know that his line was now tainted." Severus replied with disgust in his voice.

"Then who is his mother?" He watched as Severus took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"He has no mother. He has two fathers. Lucius forbade his other father to ever let him know, but still let him have contact with him. Lucius didn't know that the other father was elf until….until Draco was born."

"Well who is it. If they are still alive and have been in Draco's life, he deserves to know." Sirius really wanted someone else there that could help Draco with this, explain things to him that he didn't know.

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. Here take these and give them to him when he wakes. I'm sorry, I have to go." Severus swiftly left, leaving Sirius holding a couple of potions and staring down at an unconscious Draco.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sirius stood at the end of the bed looking down at Draco for a few moments. He was trying to figure out what to do with this boy now. Obviously he wasn't family, but he still wasn't going to throw him out on the street. How could Lucius not tell his son that he was Elf? That would be something important in a young mans life to know about. Especially since he had heard they each had a mate they needed to find.

The specifics were lost to him about any Elf, so he needed to find a way to find out as much as he could, so he could help Draco with his change. He still didn't know if the boy had any physical changes, since he was still laying in the bed, covered almost over his head. Then an idea struck him, Hermione.

He quickly ran down to the floo and called out Hermione's home. He waited patiently for someone to come to the Floo, thanking Merlin that Hermione had her parents fireplace activated last year. Moments later a woman came and looked at him strangely.

"Hello, Is Hermione home?" He asked, praying she was.

"Yes just a moment." The Woman walked away and he heard her yelling for her daughter.

"Sirius?" He looked up and saw Hermione concerned face in the flames.

"I need you to come over please. If the offer still stands to help Draco." He stated waiting for her reply.

"Yes, step back I'll come right thru." Sirius moved back from the flames and watched as Hermione walked into his living room.

"Is everything alright? What's happened?" She asked frantically, looking around the room for trouble.

"Sit. I'll explain." He then went on to tell her about Draco's inheritance and being an Elf, then about Narcissa not being his mother but having two fathers. He also said he didn't know who the other father was but Severus gave him these potions and he didn't know what to do.

"Well. I know a little about Elf. I know that Draco is only half so he will only get a couple physical changes, such as his ears will probably become pointed and his eyes will be more vivid in color. His hair will probably grow a little longer and lighter in color. His skin may tan a bit, which I think he needs anyway, always looking like a ghost he is." She smiled seeing Sirius blush at this.

"He will have a mate, they all do, it doesn't matter if they are full blooded or half blooded. He can be with others, but it will never last because he will always be looking for his mate. He will never be able to marry, completely bond, or bare children for anyone other than his mate without the use of potions, but that makes them dependent on the other parent, like a slave. He won't die if he never finds his mate, like Full bloods would."

"What if his mate doesn't want to be with him?" Sirius asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing really. He will just never be able to marry or bare children, willingly. He can still be with someone but he will always be sad and heart broken that he couldn't be with his mate." Hermione sounded saddened at this idea and looked up towards the stairs.

"Well lets hope that he finds someone that won't reject him."

"It might be hard, considering who he is. Not many will look past his name."

"I know. Let's go check on him." Sirius said standing up and handing the potions over to Hermione. She followed him upstairs in into the room Draco was now in.

"You still have him in your room?" She asked shocked.

"Well I haven't been able to tell him to move." Hermione smiled and nodded, walking over to Draco's side and looking at him.

The blanket had moved below his face and Sirius was taken aback at what he saw. The once pale skin was now golden in color, his hair was a very light blonde color, if not white looking. As he was staring at the boy he opened his eyes and Sirius had to take a step back. The once silver blue pools were now pure silver and brighter than he had ever seen.

"What happened?" Draco asked trying to sit up.

"Wait, take these." Hermione stated handing over the potions to Draco. He looked up at her for a moment before grabbing them.

"Why are you here Granger?" He asked, placing the vials on the side table.

"To help."

"Why do I look like I have been out in the sun too long?" Draco asked as he looked down at his skin color.

"You came into you inheritance last night." Sirius stated.

"Yeah but that doesn't cause physical changes." Draco stated as he moved his hair out of his eyes and behind his ears. Sirius tried not to gasp but the sound still came out.

"What?" Draco asked as he moved his hand back to his hair, noticing it was longer. "What the fuck?" He pulled it around and saw the color and frantically looked between Sirius and Hermione.

"Uh. We have to tell you something." Sirius said.

"Yeah like why my hair is this long and why it looks like I have gone white?" Draco sat further up on the bed, pushing the blankets down to look at the rest of himself.

"Your ears." Hermione stated quietly. Sirius watched as Draco's hands shot up to his ears and his eyes widened when he felt them pointed.

"What the hell is going on? What is happening to me?" He started to freak out.

"I found out last night that you are Elf." Draco looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"But mother and father are not elf. How can I be?" he asked.

"Severus told me that Narcissa is not really your mother." Sirius watched as Draco eyes widened even more at the realization. Something else passed his eyes but Sirius couldn't figure out what it was.

"I….but….who is my mother?" Draco hung his head down while rubbing his eyes.

"You don't have a mother Draco. You have two fathers and I don't know who your other one is. Severus didn't tell me."

"Leave" Sirius thought he heard but the voice was to low for him to hear.

"I said LEAVE." Draco looked up with fury in his eyes as he yelled, making Sirius and Hermione jump.

"Alright. If you need anything please just let me know." Sirius said as he backed towards the door, looking at Hermione. She shook her head no, saying she was staying as he walked out of the room.

Draco looked up when he heard the door close and saw Hermione still standing by the bed. This made him more angry for her not listening to him, like she would really care about him.

"Why are you still here. I told you to leave." He spat out, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

"Draco you need to talk about what happened. I want to help."

"I don't care what happened to me. You don't care either, so stop acting as if you do. No one wants me here. Sirius is probably thinking of throwing me out now he knows I'm not really family. I have no one. No one." He whispered the last part as he hugged his legs tighter.

"Oh Draco. That's not true. Sirius would never do that to you. You have the both of us and Snape."

"Why would you guys want to help me. My own father hates me, the other one probably never wanted me and left me with that maniac. No wonder Narcissa was never home, she really didn't have to be near me. Just leave please" Draco pleaded, feeling as though he was going to cry.

"If you can't tell me what happened, can you at least let me take your memories. I would like to know everything so I can help you better, it's the only way." Hermione stood and watched as Draco thought this over for a few moments and then looked into her eyes.

"Fine. Show who you need to. Not like anyone would believe it anyway. They will all think I somehow messed with them. Well do it." He snapped wanting her gone as soon as possible.

Hermione lifted her wand to Draco's forehead and began pulling out the memories he was putting in the front of his mind for her to take. When she was done she placed them in a vial to see after in a pensive. She wanted Sirius there with her, because she knew it was going to be a lot to handle alone.

"Thank you Draco. I'll be back later to talk alright." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he moved slightly away.

"Yeah whatever." Draco said as he laid back on the pillows and pulled the blanket over his head. He waited until he heard the door close and began to cry. Everything that his father had done to him in the past and the feeling of not being wanted by his other parents going around in his head.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sirius was waiting downstairs for Hermione to come down, it seemed like forever before he heard the bedroom door close and the soft footsteps following after. He looked up to see the worried look on Hermione's face as she descended the stairs.

"Is he alright? Why did you stay behind?" Sirius rushed out as he ran over to her.

Hermione held up a vial, making Sirius look upon it, wondering what it was. He tilted his head to the side, looking at her with curiosity in his eyes. She began to walk past him and into the study, he watched as she continued to walk over to his pensive. He knew now what was in the vial and walked over to join her.

She slowly, with out words, poured the contents of the vial into the pensive. They looked at each other for a moment before placing their heads in at the same time. Memories started sorting them selves out and they were brought into the earliest of them all.

"_Narcissa where is that boy of yours?" Lucius was standing just inside of the tea room looking at his wife, while Draco was hiding behind her skirt. _

"_He is right here Lucius and don't call him that." The woman stood up to reveal Draco cowering behind her, he looked no older than five. _

"_Get over here boy. If you listened to me this morning I wouldn't have been late to work." Draco cowered out from behind the chair and walked over to Lucius, bottom lip quivering from trying not to cry. _

_Lucius grabbed Draco by the hair and placed him over his knee, proceeding to pull his pants down past his little bottom. Lucius lifted his hand and smacked his ass as hard as he could, until the skin was red and Draco was screaming. _

_The image started to swirl and fade, moving them into the next memory._

"_Draco…..DRACO….Boy where are you?" Lucius Malfoy was yelling from the foyer of Malfoy manor while Draco hid behind one of the banisters on the upper landing. He was shaking at the anger his father was using as he hollered to him. _

_Draco slowly stood from his hiding spot and made his way down to his father, this time he looked to be about eight or nine in this memory. _

"_Yes Father." He asked standing up straight and looking into his fathers eyes. _

"_I thought I told you not to leave this house. Your mother was not home and still you saw fit to journey outside of these walls." Lucius asked as he stared back at Draco._

"_I was only in the Gardens father." _

"_That does not matter. You were supposed to be inside studying and preparing for when Our Lord returns. He will be expecting a proper Pure Blood to stand before him, not some…some..half breed." Lucius spat out while Draco looked at him with confusion in his eyes. _

"_Yes father. I will not go outside again." He replied trying to behave like he was supposed to._

"_Words do not mean a thing Draco. You know only actions do, now get over here and turn around." Draco began to shake in fear and he walked the rest of the way to his father, turning around and lifting his shirt, like he knew he was supposed to. _

_Lucius turned his wand into a whip and raised it, bringing it back down upon Draco's back several times before the memory began to fade into another one. _

_This time Draco was standing inside the robes shop in Diagon alley and looked to be about eleven. His head raised from where he was getting fitted when the door to the shop opened and a dark haired boy walked in with green eyes. Hermione and Lucius knew this must have been the first time he met Harry. _

_The two talked for a little while, Draco being the arrogant prat they once knew him to be and Harry looking like he wanted to run away from him, not really understanding anything he was saying. _

_When Draco left the shop, Lucius was standing outside the window looking in. _

"_Who was that boy you were talking to Draco?" _

"_I don't know his name father, but he seems to not know much about our world." Draco watched as his father kept looking into the window, like he had just found something he wanted. _

"_That my dear boy is Harry Potter." Draco gasp as he tried looking into the shop window with his father, only to be pulled away by the nape of his neck. _

"_You are to make friends with him Draco, do you understand me." _

"_But why father?" He received a hard smack across the face for this and pulled into an alley way. Lucius held onto Draco's arm and apperated just outside the Malfoy wards. _

"_He is the one that vanished out Lord the first time and we will bring him to him when he returns. You will befriend him or suffer for your disobedience." Lucius grab harder onto Draco's neck, shacking him a little._

"_Yes father." Lucius let Draco go and walked into the Manor, Draco following quietly behind. He made it to his room a little while later and laid down on his bed. _

"_I don't want to make friends with someone I have to bring to my father. Harry didn't seem all that bad. Mother where are you?" Draco was talking to himself in his room when the memory started to fade again. _

_This time Draco looked to be about thirteen, fourteen. He was in an abandoned class room with another boy Hermione recognized as Theo Nott. The two were kissing and holding tightly onto each other, but Draco looked to be somewhat lost in thought._

"_What is wrong love?" Theo asked as he pulled slightly away._

"_Nothing, I'm sorry." Draco looked into Theo's eyes and smiled. _

_Theo went back to kissing Draco but he really didn't seem to interested in participating. Theo finally gave up and stood, leaving Draco staring at him._

"_You have been acting so strange lately love. What is going on?" Theo asked._

"_Damn Theo. Why does something have to be going on every time I don't feel like snogging you?" _

"_Why do you feel so uncomfortable around me then? We have been together for about three years and still you refuse to even take you shirt off in front of me." Theo stated as he moved closer to Draco._

"_I'm sorry alright." Draco ducked his head down when the other boy got closer. Theo gently lifted his face and kissed him._

"_It's alright. I love you, you know that right?" Draco responded by nodding his head and pulling Theo in for a hug. The image quickly moved to the next. _

_Draco was standing in the middle of Malfoy manor's ball room, looking around at all the people in the room. A large banner was hanging above the stairs with the words "Happy Sixteenth Draco!" _

_Draco let out a long breath as he walked around the room, greating people and thanking them for the well wishes. Lucius suddenly came by his side and pulled on his arm, Draco could only follow. _

"_Where are we going father." _

"_The party is over. Your mother is sending everyone home and there is only one more guest you need to see." Lucius said as he continued to pull Draco around the house. The entered the Main gathering room and Draco tried to stop when he saw the Dark lord sitting in the room. _

_Draco was dragged and pushed down onto his knees right in front of the Dark Lord, while Lucius grabbed his left arm and held it out to the monster. Draco struggled, trying to pull his arm back as the Dark Lord grabbed it from his father. _

_A wand was placed to his skin and Draco began screaming as the Dark Mark was placed onto his arm. The moment the wand was removed Draco leaned over and threw up violently. Laughter was heard all around the room from the Death Eaters, but Draco didn't move. _

"_Everyone is dismissed. Lucius you stay here and watch what I do to those who can't take the pain." The Dark Lord said as the Death Eaters left. _

"_Yes My Lord." Lucius said as he stood there as the Dark Lord grabbed Draco by the head of his hair. Draco was thrown down onto his back and all his clothes were magically removed. _

"_Are you a virgin young Malfoy?" The Dark Lord asked causing Draco to whimper and try to back away. When Voldemort started to disrobe the memory changed again._

_Draco was frantically throwing things into a bag and running around his room, looking over to his door every few moments. As he threw his bag over his shoulder the door flew open and Lucius was standing there glaring at him._

"_Where do you think you are going Draco?" Lucius asked as he moved closer to Draco, making him back up._

"_I'm leaving Father." Draco raised his head and looked Lucius directly in the eyes. _

"_Really? I don't think your going to. If you leave then that means you are against us Draco."_

"_You Lord is dead Father. There is no one to follow any longer." Draco's head was thrown back when his Father hit him. Lucius grabbed him by the front of his robes and threw him back against the wall._

"_You are to follow me. I am your father." Lucius pulled out his wand and threw a cutting curse at Draco's stomach. _

_Draco screamed in pain as the cuts were made into his stomach, while his father threw him onto the floor. Lucius began kicking him in the ribs and landing blows to the rest of his body. Draco tried to curl in on himself, protecting his face, but Lucius made contact there a couple of times before Draco was successful. The beating finally stopped and as Lucius walked away and Draco's cries were heard the memories finally ended. Hermione and Sirus pulled out as the water turned clear once again._

"I think I am going to be sick. How can someone go though so much pain. I bet there is so much more he didn't let me take." Hermione stated as she tried to stop shaking.

"I know. I'm so glad I kept him here. I don't care what anyone else says, he needs all the help he can get." Sirius said as he paced the room.

"I think Harry needs to see this. He needs to understand what Draco has been dealing with." Hermione commented as she placed the memories back into the vial.

"I agree. I need to talk to Severus, see how much he knows and if he can tell us who Draco's father is."

"Alright. I'll come back later after I talk to Harry." Hermione nodded as she walked out of the room, leaving Sirius to his own thoughts.

Everything in him was telling him to go find Lucius and kill him. Draco shouldn't have had to deal with any of that pain in his life. Sirius felt a strong possessive feeling growing within him and he didn't know why. The thoughts of someone else taking Draco's virginity was killing him on the inside also, confusing him.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that it has been a little wile since I have updates. Life has been crazy these last couple of days. So here is the next chapter and I hope everyone likes and reviews. **

**Chapter 8:**

Sirius stood in front of Severus' house looking at the door. He wished he didn't have to come here, but since school wasn't in session yet this was where he had to come. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked, loudly. He wasn't sure if Severus was down in his lab or not and he didn't want to be standing out here all day. Moments later the door swung open with a very irate looking Severus staring back at him.

"Black what are you doing here? Is Draco alright?" The man asked, his face showing worry.

"He is fine, right now. I just needed to talk to you. Can I come in?" Sirius asked pointing into the house. Severus stepped out of the way, holding the door open for him as he walked by.

"Have a seat. I'll grab some tea and be right back." Sirius nodded in return and took a seat in one of the over sized chairs in front of the fire. Severus came back quickly handing him a cup of tea before taking the other chair.

"Now what did you need to talk to me about?" Severus asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Draco has willingly given Hermione some of his memories and we saw what has been happening to him for years. He has come into his inheritance and now know that he is Elf and that Narcissa isn't his mother. He wants to know who his other father is and I think he needs someone that can help him with all the changes happening to him." Sirius said and noticed Severus grow stiff.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked noticing Severus not answering him and staring into the fire.

"I'm his father." Severus whispered, making Sirius strain to hear him.

"What?" He couldn't believe that this man had known he was Draco's father and sat by knowing what was happening to him.

"You heard me." Severus placed his cup down on the table and stood, proceeding to pace the room.

"Why have you not told him?" Sirius was upset now, and trying hard to keep his anger in check. He clenched the side of the chair with one of his hands so he wouldn't hit the other man.

"Lucius threatened to keep Draco away from me. This way I could act as his God-Father and still have a part in his life."

"You were being a coward. He is your son, you should have protected him." Sirius was standing now, trying not to cross the room where Severus was now. "Wait, you're an Elf?"

"Yes, Only half like Draco." Severus responded, leaning against the wall now.

"So Lucius is your mate?"

"No. He used a potion for me to have Draco, he wanted complete control over me and knew if I had his child I would do anything for him, to keep Draco near me." Severus hung his head in shame.

"So you haven't found your mate? Don't you want Draco to find his. He needs to know about all of this and understand the things you can tell him." Sirius was trying to get through to Severus, get him to agree to talk to Draco.

"I have found my mate. I do want Draco to find his mate but I don't want him to go through what I am going through."

"What are you talking about. Who is your mate and why are you not with them?" Sirius asked.

"My mate is no concern of yours. He is younger then me and would never want to be mated with me. I have chosen not to say anything in fear of the actual rejection." Severus began to move into the kitchen and Sirius followed.

"Why would you do that to yourself? You never know what could happen. I mean if I was to be mated to someone, I admit I would be really freaked out at first, but I would want to get to know the person and give them a chance. A mate is like your other half, your supposed to have been made for each other." Sirius said, knowing that he was wishing that he was someone's mate right now.

"You wouldn't understand. He has looked at me with hate for years and his family hates me just the same. He would choose them over me any day. Drop it." Severus slammed his cup into the sink and rounded on Sirius. "I will tell Draco that I am his father, tell him everything he needs to know and hope that his mate is someone that doesn't hate him."

"Great. Let's get going then. I just hope your son can talk you into talking to your mate. You've always been so damn stubborn Severus." Sirius shook his head and headed towards the door.

Severus had followed Sirius to his home and up to Draco's room. The boy was curled onto his side with the blankets covering his head. When the two men moved, Draco pulled the blankets down and Severus gasped. Sirius rested his hand on the man's shoulder and motioned for him to go over to Draco. Sirius leaned against the wall and watched the other two talk.

"Draco, how are you feeling?" Severus asked, resting a hand on the boys arm.

"Better. As you can see I received my inheritance, and a little more that I was expecting. Narcissa's not even my mother." Draco said as he looked down at his lap.

"I know. I have always known and I am so sorry I never told you anything before now. Your father prevented me from doing so." Sirius saw Draco sit straighter up in the bed and frown at Severus.

"I understand how he could keep you from telling me. He has very persuasive ways. Do you know who my other father is?" Draco asked with hope brimming in his eyes.

"Yes. I am." Sirius watched as Severus raised his hand and move his hair back, showing his pointed ears to Draco. Now he knew why the other man always refused to pull his hair back.

"You. I don't understand. How could you let Lucius marry Narcissa and do all those things to me all these years. You were outside of the room when Vol…..Voldemort raped me." Tears were sliding down Draco's face now and Sirius now understood why Severus was so reluctant on telling Draco this.

"I know. I tried so hard to get into that room. It was warded so tightly. I wasn't in the original meeting when you were marked, Lucius prevented me from getting there in time. After the door opened I couldn't believe what I saw and I healed you right then, receiving my own punishment in return. I am so sorry for everything." Severus was breaking down now also and Sirius couldn't stand being in the room any longer.

The moment he reached the living room the floo activated and Harry rushed in. He looked like he had been getting sick before he took the trip over and Sirius rushed over to him to help him sit down.

"Are you alright Harry?" The floo activated again and Hermione came into the room walking over to them.

"He just got done watching the memories. He was really upset." Hermione stated.

"I can imagine." Sirius replied.

"I am so sorry Sirius. I was such a prat about everything. Hermione also told me that he is Elf and everything else. I want to help. What can I do to help?" Harry was talking so fast Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"Just support what I am doing with taking care of him. Try and be nice to him when he comes around and talk with him. Don't pity him or act like he can't do anything on his own. I'm glad you came around."

"I just hope Remus will too. He needs to see these memories." Sirius hung his head.

"No. Draco doesn't need anymore people knowing what happened to him. Remus make his choice when he walked out of here the way he did. It made me realize that we never should have started our relationship again." Sirius replied. "Severus is up there now talking to Draco. He is his father and we need to give them time."

"Wow. I always wondered why Severus favored Draco so much in school. What's going to happen when we have to go back for our last year?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but Draco will need protection. His housemates are not going to like having him around after he turned against Lucius. We will figure all that out when the time comes, but for now let's go eat." Sirius smiled as he saw Harry nod his head and rush into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sirius, Harry and Hermione were all sitting and eating in the kitchen when Draco and Severus came in. Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of Draco and Hermione whispered for him to close his mouth.

"Hello Draco. How are you feeling today?" Hermione asked trying to be polite.

"I'm alright. Trying to process everything." Hermione nodded and looked to Harry.

"Hey Mal…Draco. I wanted to say sorry for anything you may have heard out of my mouth before. I shouldn't have acted so childish when I found out you were here." Harry stated looking intently at Draco.

Draco moved his hair behind his ears and stopped when he heard gasping coming from Harry and Hermione. Sirius walked over and placed his hand on the boys arm to let him know they didn't mean anything by it.

"Uh. Yeah thanks. I understand we have hated each other for years and you don't trust me. I'm guessing that your change of heart has come after Hermione showed you my memories?" Draco asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yes. I'm sorry it didn't come from something else." Harry looked ashamed of himself and Sirius shook his head in frustration.

"So Draco, did Severus explain everything to you about your heritage?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione he did. I know you are curious, as always, and I will talk to you later about everything." Draco replied before taking a bite of the food that was on the table.

"I just have one questions? Do you think you will ever find your mate? I mean if you end up staying in this house all the time, how are you going to find them?" Hermione asked and was smacked in the back of the head by Harry.

"How could you ask him that?" Harry said.

Sirius was watching Draco closely and saw him blush and look at him for a quick moment before looking at the table.

"No it's alright. Severus said that I should have known before now anyway. I have figured out who it is, but I just don't think it would work." Draco stood from the table and looked at everyone, eyes lingering on Sirius a little longer. "I'm going to go out to the garden, I need some air." Sirius watched as Draco walked away and quickly turned to Severus.

"Do you know who it is?" He asked

"Yes. He told me upstairs. I will not be telling any of you however. That is something Draco has to deal with himself." They all sat in silence for a few moments before they heard the Floo activate, making them all rush into the living room with their wands drawn.

"Charlie, Bill what are you two doing here?" Harry asked staring at the red heads.

"Sorry mate. Everything is so crazy right now over at the Burrow. They all keep arguing about the situation over here. We couldn't take it any longer and wanted to come over to let you know we agree with what you are doing Sirius." Charlie said.

"That's great. Were glad to have you here aren't we Sirius?" Harry asked as he went to hug the brothers.

"Yeah more the merrier." Sirius looked over to Severus and saw that the man looked pale and slightly sick. "Severus are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah. I have to go." Severus went to head for the floo and knocked into the brothers, suddenly his breathing became erratic and Sirius rushed over to his side.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked as he walked Severus over to sit on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I really need to go." Sirius looked into Severus' eyes and he saw fear behind them.

"Alright but I'm coming with you to make sure your alright." Sirius stated firmly and helped Severus into the floo, glancing back at the others before he left as well.

Once he settle Severus on his own couch, Sirius sat across from him with a worried frown on his face. He didn't understand what could make Severus be fine one minute and look like crap the next.

"So what was that back at my house?" Sirius asked

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Severus said as he rolled onto his back.

"You were fine before Charlie and Bill came…Oh shit. It's one of them isn't it. Your mate? But why would you get sick like that?" Sirius asked as he watched Severus roll away from him.

"I was trapped with Lucius for a long time. Now that I am free of him my Elf side wants it's mate. I have stayed away from him since I figured it out and seeing him today drove my Elf side out and it want's nothing more than to drag him here. I got sick because he was so close to me and I touched him, I forced my self away and it physically hurt me."

"I thought not being with your mate wouldn't hurt you thought. Your not full blood Elf." Sirius wondered aloud.

"It won't kill me not to be with him, but it can still hurt when I am too close." Severus replied.

"Why don't you just tell him. He is right there, go let him know. Which one is it?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not telling you. You'll do something stupid like go and tell him. I don't want him to know. I have lived this long with out my mate with me and I will live a lot longer. Right now I am only concerned with my son and who his mate is. So please go back and take care of him for me, let me know when the Weasely's are gone and I will come see him." Severus closed his eyes, showing Sirius he was done talking.

Sirius had more questions, but he would hold off for now, he could see that Severus was hurting. He wished he knew which one of those boys was his mate, he wanted so desperately for Severus to be happy and he didn't know why.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Sirius returned to his home seeing everyone gathered in the living room waiting for him. He sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Draco, not noticing the boy stiffen as their legs brushed each other.

"How is my father?" Draco asked as he clenched his teeth together.

"Fine. He was very close to something he shouldn't have been at the moment and felt slightly ill." Sirius looked over at Draco and locked eyes with him. Draco's eyes widened as he looked from Sirius over to the two red heads in the room.

"Holy crap." Draco said before he stood up and ran up the stairs. Sirius quickly followed behind and into the boys room.

"One of them is his mate. Am I right?" Draco asked as he turned around to face Sirius. For a moment he couldn't speak, seeing the spark in Draco's eyes as he was figuring this out was memorizing. Shaking his head after a few moments he finally found his voice again.

"Yes, but I don't know which one." Sirius replied.

"Well we will just have to get him alone with each of them to find out. If he reacted like that then he needs to tell which ever one it is. He may not die from not being with his mate but he can become really sick. I just found out his is my father, I don't want to loose him." Draco spoke up and Sirius knew he was trying not to cry.

He did something he never thought he would do and walked over to wrap his arms around the boy. He pulled him into his chest and let him cry on him, running one hand through the soft blonde hair and one down his back. Draco lifted his head of Sirius chest and looked into his eyes. Sirius started to be drawn down into the stare as he moved his face closer to Draco. Just when he thought he was going to be able to place his lips on the boys, Draco pulled back and bolted across the room.

"We need to figure this out for my father." Draco stated as he started to play with things on the dressers. Sirius just stood staring at Draco's back trying to figure out what almost just happened.

"What…" He was about to ask when Draco spun around and moved past him and out the door. Sirius thought he saw a trail of tears going down Draco's cheeks and wanted to know what could have made the boy cry.

He finally made a decision and didn't care if Severus would kill him for it or not. Right now all Sirius was thinking about was making Draco happy. He went back down to the living room to talk to the two red heads that were there.

"Bill, Charlie I need to speak to you about Severus." He stated as he entered the room.

"Yeah alright." Charlie responded.

"Well you both know by now that he is Draco's father, well he is also an Elf like Draco. He knows who his mate is but refuses to tell anyone for fear of being rejected." Sirius watched both the men's faces for any recognition, but none was there yet so he continued.

"He is afraid because of the age difference and his mates family that he would reject him." There, in both of the men's eyes was the recognition he was looking for.

"It's one of us isn't it. That is why he left so fast earlier?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I just don't know which one of you it is." Sirius stated.

"I'm sorry but I hope he isn't mine." Bill stated.

"Why is that?" Sirius asked slightly worried.

"I have my eyes set on someone else and it is not Severus Snape. No offense but he is not my type." Sirius clenched his fist to his side and decided to turn to Charlie.

"Will you come to me to his house Charlie?" Sirius asked and was relieved when he saw Charlie nod his head in return. The two men went to the floo and called out Severus house while stepping in.

Once they were in the other mans living room they looked around for any sign of Severus. Charlie had a worried look on his face as Sirius looked at him. They heard a loud bang come from a room down the hall and they quickly ran to the door. When Sirius opened it he gasped out in shock as he saw Severus leaning over the toilet, proceeding into get sick.

"Severus I thought you said you would be alright when I left." Sirius said slightly angry at the other man.

"I didn't need you to see this." Severus tilted his head and froze when he saw Charlie standing behind Sirius. "What the hell is he doing here." Severus snapped at him.

"I brought him to help." Sirius started to say before Severus stood and went to the sink to brush his teeth. After he was done he went to leave the room only to trip and land in Charlie's arms.

Sirius watched as Severus looked up into Charlie's eyes and Charlie's arm tightened around Severus.

"I think Bill is going to be happy." Charlie said in a quiet voice.

"Why is that Charlie?" Sirius asked as he saw Charlie give a small smile.

"Because he isn't Sev's mate." Before Severus and Sirius could say anything Sirius watched as Charlie dipped his head and captured Severus in a very heated kiss. Severus was lifted to his feet and gently pressed against the door casing of the bathroom.

"Why did you never tell me? You had plenty of chances." Charlie asked.

"I'm to old for you, your family hates me, you live in Romania. I didn't think you would want me." Sirius saw all the self hatred come forth as Severus lowed his head.

"Are you crazy. Have you never seen the way I look at you. I would gladly move here and be with you and take a job teaching about Dragons then stay in Romania. I just never thought you would want me." Charlie replied.

Sirius knew it was time to leave when their eyes locked and they started to kiss again. As he was squeezing by them he saw hands roaming across parts of their bodies he never wanted to see for him self. Smiling when he finally made it to the floo, he finally went home.

"Where is Charlie." Harry asked as Sirius exited the floo again.

"Bill you don't have to worry, you are not Severus' mate. Charlie is." He smiled as he looked up towards the stairs and saw Draco smile in return.

"That's great. He is finally with the person he is supposed to be with. I hope it works out for them." Hermione said as she laughed at Bill's face. "What's wrong with you?" She asked him.

"Just had an image of my brother and Snape. Not anything I wanted to think about." Bill replied.

"Yeah well you weren't there to witness any of it. I think I'll have to burn my eyes out later. For now I need to go talk to someone." Sirius laughed as he made his way to Draco.

"Come with me." Sirius stated as he grabbed the boys hand and dragged him into the back gardens. When he looked down to his hand he quickly let go when he saw the blue light again.

"What the hell is that?" Sirius asked "It's happened before."

"I don't really know." Draco lied, moving away from him.

"So now we have found your fathers mate, I think it is time we find yours." Sirius said.

"No. They would never want me. I already told you I won't tell you. It won't be so easy to find out mine. It was for father because he has gone years with out his." Draco said sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't your mate want you?" Sirius asked, looking into Draco's eyes.

"I am tainted. I have been used by others and our ages are very far apart."

"So are Severus and Charlie." Sirius replied.

"No I am a lot younger than my mate." Draco closed his mouth quickly not having wanted to revel that much information.

"Well I hope you get the courage to tell them one day. I think they will be stupid to pass up being with someone like you. I promise you that Lucius will get what he deserves for what he did to you and Severus all these years.

"Thank you Sirius. For everything." Draco smiled and walked back into the house.

Sirius wanted to know what that blue light meant everytime he ended up touching Draco. It was driving him nuts. He decided he would ask Hermione about it some other time. Right now he wanted to go inside and enjoy the evening with what little friends he had.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Some sexual content in this chapter Just a warning. Nothing to…to graphic. **

**Chapter 11:**

Sirius walked back into the living room and looked upon all the faces that were there. He however didn't see Draco among them and asked where he was. Hermione informed him that Draco went right back upstairs when he came inside, so Sirius went to ask him to join the group. As he came to the bedroom door he noticed it was slightly open and he heard quiet moaning coming from inside.

He peeked into the opening and his eyes went wide. On the bed, Draco laid with the blankets pooled around his naked body, one hand pumping his cock, while the other had a couple fingers up his hole. He was withering and whimpering on the bed and Sirius' cock stood to full attention at the sight.

He tried to walk away, but the moment he was about to Draco cried out and he couldn't help but watch as Draco spurted all over his chest. The sight was amazing and he wanted nothing more than to go in and lick the boy clean. He quickly decided to go take care of his growing problem and turned around, slamming right into Bill.

Bills arms came around his waist to prevent him from falling and his hard cock pressed into Bill's leg. He felt the others arms wrap tighter around him and pull him close. He felt Bill's own hard cock press into his stomach and he looked up into the younger's face.

"What are you doing Bill?" Sirius asked trying to pull himself away from him. He suddenly felt one hand rubbing his cock and he couldn't help but moan slightly at the contact. As his mouth opened with the moan, Bill placed his own above his. Sirius eyes closed without permission as Bill began to kiss him. All thought flew from his mind as Bill rubbed him harder and pushed him against the wall.

"God I have always wanted you Sirius." He heard Bill whisper as he moved to his neck. Then he heard a gasp and a sob, making him tear his face away from Bill and look towards the sounds. He saw Draco standing there, hand covering his mouth and eyes wide.

Before Sirius could do anything the boy turned and ran back into his room, slamming the door. Sirius pried himself out of Bills arms and pushed him away. Bill stumbled back with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why the fuck did you do that? We were going good." Bill stated

"Get out of my house. Fuck. I'm sorry Bill but you are not what made me hard in the first place, but once you touched me I couldn't stop you. I should have, I really should have. Go find someone else because you are not who I want." Sirius turned around to go knock on Draco's door.

"You're the reason I didn't want Snape being my mate. I have wanted you for so long Sirius Black and I wont stop trying. I believe you are my mate." Bill said as he walked closer.

"I don't think I am Bill. Now Leave." Sirius said with more force and watched as the other man nodded his head and turned to leave.

Sirius pounded on Draco's door but the boy refused to answer. He only hoped that he wasn't doing something stupid, like he just did. He couldn't believe he let Bill touch him like that, and right outside of Draco's room.

He went back downstairs and didn't tell the others why Bill left so suddenly. They continued to talk all night while Sirius would glance towards the stairs. Finally the others left and he was able to lay down on the couch, falling into a fitful sleep.

The next day was going by slowly, Draco still hadn't come out of his room and Sirius was really starting to worry. Right when he was about to go tell Severus to come over a knock sounded on the door. He opened it up to see a tall, sandy blonde haired boy around Draco's age.

"How may I help you?" Sirius asked glaring at the boy. The boy held up a piece of paper and started talking.

"Draco wanted me to come over. Can I see him?" The boy asked looking him right in the eyes.

"Yeah. Upstairs first door you come to." Sirius replied and opened the door up for the boy. "What's your name?" Sirius asked.

"Theo..Theo Nott." The boy replied and Sirius felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, knowing this was the boy Draco was with for so long before.

"Make sure he is alright please. He refuses to leave his room." Sirius said before shutting the door and walking away. He watched as Theo walked up stairs and heard Draco laugh as the door closed.

He waited a while before he went up stairs to spy. He quietly opened the door a crack and looked in. What he saw made a tear roll down his face and his heart go to his stomach, and he wasn't sure why.

Draco was laying on his back, fists clenching the sheets, while Theo sucked on his cock. Draco had his head thrown back and mouth hanging open in pleasure. Sirius couldn't watch any more and practically ran downstairs and to the floo. He landed on his ass on Severus living room floor with both Severus and Charlie looking worriedly at him.

"Sirius are you alright?" Charlie asked as he helped him off the floor and over to the chair.

"I need a very stiff drink Severus, please." He stated and watched as the other man poured him something and he swigged it back the moment the glass hit his hand.

"Now what the hell is wrong with you Black?" Severus asked.

"Draco has a visitor over." Was all he said as he pushed the glass over asking for more. Severus poured while giving Charlie a look.

"Who is this visitor?" Severus asked.

"Nott." Sirius replied before downing the second glass.

"Oh. I don't understand why you are so upset about that." Severus stated.

"I saw something I didn't want to see. Let's just say I think they are going to get back together."

"It won't last. It never will. Why is this effecting you so much Black?" Severus wondered out loud.

"I have no idea why this is effecting me. I just saw that and…and I had to get out of there before I did something I would regret." Sirius grabbed the bottle and started drinking directly from it, getting angry it was taking Severus so long to pour it into his glass.

"What the fuck Black. Give that back." Severus tried grabbing the bottle but Sirius moved away.

"No. And your brother put the moves on me yesterday. Right outside of Draco's room and Draco saw it. Now I know how he must have felt." Sirius said staring at Charlie. Severus eyes widened as he looked at Sirius.

"Crap. Have you ever seen a blue light around Draco, or your self when you touched him?" Severus asked. Sirius saw Charlies eyes widen.

"Yes, but I don't see how that is important."

"Oh crap." Sirius heard Charlie say. " I always saw one around Severus when I was close to him or touching him." Sirius looked at him for a few moments before it sunk in.

"NO. NO NO NO. I know what you two are thinking and it is not possible." Sirius started to pace the room.

"I think it is. Draco saw you with Bill and it must have killed him. Now he is using Theo to fill in the hole he feels but it won't work, it never will. Draco's seeing what you did yesterday as a rejection, even if he doesn't know that you are his mate."

"But he said he knows who it is. Why wouldn't he tell me it was me? I have been nothing but nice to him since he came to my home." Sirius said.

"I don't know. He must have his reasons and now he has more." Severus stated.

"What do I do?" Sirius asked as he sat on the couch and looked at the two men.

"Try to show him that you want him. Do you want him?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. God I hate to say this but yes. I saw him yesterday alone in his room and I wanted to join him. The moment I saw him in pain when he came to my house I didn't want to do anything but protect him. So yes I want him." Sirius admitted.

"Then you have to let him know that. You have to make him see that you do not reject him. You might have to be forceful about it."

"I will not hurt him." Sirius said as he bolted off the couch.

"I never said hurt him, I said be forceful." Charlie replied. "Like I had to be when you brought me here."

"Right. Well I guess I have a boy to kick out of my home." Sirius stated before he said his goodbyes and went back to talk to Draco.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

When he returned home Sirius heard laughter coming from the kitchen. He walked swiftly to the door and peered inside, only to have his anger flare around his body. Draco was standing at the counter, trying to make a cup of tea, while Theo had his arms wrapped around his waist. Theo's head was tipped to Draco's ear, whispering things to him, making the blonde laugh. When Sirius saw Draco tip his head back to kiss Theo, he entered the room with a scowl on his face.

"And what are you two doing?" He asked with his arms crossed in front of him. The boys jumped apart and Draco's face turned whiter than it already was.

"Making tea. Would you like some." Draco said when he finally found his voice.

"No I would not. Don't you think it is time for him." Sirius pointed to Theo with anger lacing in his words, "To go home already?" He asked.

"No I don't." Draco responded grabbing Theo's hand.

"Well I think it is. You don't need someone coming in here and disrupting your healing." He walked closer to the two boys.

Draco placed his cup on the counter and tried walking with Theo around him. Sirius grabbed ahold of his other arm and looked him in the eyes as they came to his side. After a few moments Draco pulled his arm free and moved closer to Theo.

"What is the matter with you. I can have visitors." Draco replied.

"Well this is my home and for your safety I think it is not a great idea. Isn't his father a Death Eater." He knew he said the wrong thing when both boys flinched at his words. Theo looked like he was about to flee, until Draco wrapped an arm around him to keep in there.

"Fine this is your home. If I can't have Theo here then I'll just go to Severus' place. He won't mind." Draco began to walk out of the room and pull Theo with him. Sirius' heart dropped and he quickly tried to fix things.

"Look Draco can I talk to you alone for a minute. He can stay but I really need to speak with you." He pleaded, dropping the anger for a moment.

"No. I don't wish to speak alone with you. You've hurt us enough right now and I just want to go back to my room." Draco turned and pulled Theo out of the room, leaving Sirius gapping after them.

"Shit." Sirius swore and slammed his hand on the table. "Great move Sirius, just push him away." Sirius talked to himself. He couldn't help but think why was Draco doing this, didn't he see the blue light when ever he touched him. Even here in the kitchen moments ago it was there, how could he ignore it like that.

As he was thinking about how he just screwed up royally someone knocked on the door. Sirius walked through the house and answered, surprised to see Harry standing there, with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked as he opened the door for his God-Son to enter.

"I heard about Bill from Charlie. Why didn't you say anything before?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing to worry about Harry. He just has this crazy notion that I am his mate." He stated.

"Well are you?" Sirius could hear a small amount of anger coming from Harry and he tilted his head trying to understand.

"No. I'm not his mate. I am someone else's, but until that person says something to me about it then I'm not saying who it is. He seems to be pushing me away right now cause he thinks I am also with Bill. Why are you so angry?" Sirius sat next to Harry, waiting for his reply.

"No reason." Harry seemed to be more relaxed now and this just confused Sirius even more.

"Are we alright? You seemed like you wanted to kill me just then." Sirius laughed.

"No. I was just confused is all. Nothing to worry about. So how is Draco doing?" Harry asked.

"Alright he has the younger Nott in his room right now." Sirius hung his head and played with his fingers.

"OH. Are they getting back together. I know they were really tight in school, not like I was supposed to know anyway, but it was slightly obvious."

"I don't know, but I don't think he is good for Draco."

"Are you jealous? Wow you are. Is Draco your mate?" Harry sat up straighter with a smile on his face.

"I think he is. Everything that Severus said points to that I am. He saw something before and now he has Theo and he is angry with me."

"Well you need to talk to him. Make him listen, get up there and get him to listen to you." Harry stated.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later." Sirius stood up and made his way to Draco's room, he would get that boy to listen to him. He heard Harry leaving by floo and wondered why he didn't just come that way. As he got to the top of the stairs Draco was leaving the room to head towards the bath, and Sirius snuck up behind him.

As Draco was coming out to return to his room, Sirius moved in front of him, preventing him from getting by. Draco stood looking up at him for a moment before he did try to get to his room, but Sirius continued to move in front of him.

"Sirius, move. I have a guest I need to get to." Draco spat out.

"I know you saw Bill and I before. It's not what it looked like." Sirius stated.

"It looked like you were enjoying your self with him. Why would I care who you were snogging in the hall?" Draco stepped back from him, defiance on his face.

"Because I know it hurt you and I am sorry for that." Sirius moved closer, making Draco back into the wall.

"Why would you and Bill devouring each other hurt me?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Your voice shows it right now, it hurts you and I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Sirius moved closer, raising a hand to cup Draco's face and rub his thumb along the soft skin of his cheek. He felt Draco shiver under his touch.

"It hurts me seeing you with Theo. I saw a lot more than what happened with Bill and I." Sirius whispered. Draco's head snapped up and his eyes were wide.

"Oh god. What did you see?" Draco freaked out.

"All I know is that you have one amazing body, and I want to be the one to make you moan in pleasure, not that whelp in your room." Sirius moved his face close to Draco's and kissed the side of his neck. He wrapped one arm around the boy, knowing Draco was growing weak in the knees.

"I….Oh god what are you doing to me?" Draco asked as a blue light radiated around them, brighter than ever.

"I am letting you know I don't reject you Draco. That I want you in all ways possible. Now let's get rid of Theo." Sirius placed his lips over Draco's before he could protest. He could feel the eyes of the other boy on his back and he wanted to make sure he got his message across.

He pulled Draco away from the wall, making him wrap his arms around Sirius' neck. A low growl emitted from Draco as Sirius passionately kissed him, roaming his hands over the boys body. He ground his hardened cock into Draco's, letting him know exactly what he wanted. Draco removed his mouth from Sirius and threw his head back, giving him perfect access to the boys neck as he moved his lips to suck and nip at the sensitive flesh.

"FUCK." He heard Theo say from behind them, making Draco snap out of his pleasure and push Sirius back a little. Sirius could tell Draco's head was clearing and he was worried. The blue light slowly faded as Draco moved towards Theo.

"Theo, no. Don't go wait." Sirius smiled as he saw the other boy backing towards the stairs. "Can I just explain things Theo please." Sirius felt angry when Theo nodded and pulled Draco into the room, placing a quick kiss to Draco's mouth and smirking towards Sirius.

Sirius swore and made his way over to the door, trying to open it but failing. He pulled out his wand and tried to open it that way, throwing every unlocking charm towards the thing but still failing. Draco really wanted his privacy with the other boy and Sirius began to get worried. He thought he was doing good back there, he thought he finally had his mate, but that damn Theo had to ruin it.

Sirius swiftly moved to his room to take care of his very large problem and pray that Draco would send Theo on his way. Why did Draco keep pushing him away, he knew he was his mate and still he could so easily dismiss him. Sirius went to sleep dreaming of having Draco wrapped around him on the bed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Sirius hardly received any sleep that night, dreams of Draco running around in his mind. Every time he was about to seal the bond with him in his dreams, Theo's face popped into his mind, waking him up. He slammed his fist into his bed and stormed out of his rooms, in only his silk pajama pants. When he stepped off the stairs he saw Draco's back in front of the fire and went to go over to him.

Theo's figure coming into the picture stopped him and he felt his fists clench when Theo wrapped his arms around Draco's back and placed a kiss to the side of his neck. Draco leaned back into Theo's chest and whispered something to the other boy. Sirius wanted to do nothing but tear them apart and throw Draco underneath him. He quickly regained his composure and walked into the kitchen, slamming the door shut.

Moments later Draco and Theo walked in laughing, making Sirius freeze. The coffee mug he was holding was shacking from the rage flowing around his body. He heard the other two sit down and begin to whisper yet again. Sirius turned around and placed the coffee pot on the table before taking his seat. He wasn't going to be driven out of his own kitchen because of them.

"Theo stop." Draco hissed and Sirius could see Theo's arm moving under the table. Jealousy flared and he quickly stood.

"If you feel the need to do that, please return to your room Draco." He gritted out between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Sirius." His eyes locked with Draco's and he wasn't sure if the boy was apologizing for their actions now or what had happened the night before.

"I need to speak with you alone Draco." Sirius quietly stated, not really feeling like getting into a fight right now.

"After last night I don't think it is the best idea for Draco to speak to you alone, Do you?" Theo asked, anger laced in his words.

"This doesn't concern you Nott. Since when has Draco let you control him?" Sirius shot back, seeing Draco flinch at his words.

"He doesn't control me Sirius. I just don't want to speak with you alone, not right now." Draco stood from his chair and began to turn around to leave the room. Sirius didn't care if Theo was right there now or not, he moved swiftly across the room and spun Draco around.

He didn't give Draco anytime to realize what was going on as he pulled him flush to his body and kissed him. He licked Draco's bottom lip before nipping at it, making the boy open up for him as he slid his tongue into his mouth to explore. As Sirius felt Draco starting to wrap his arms around him, he was pulled back abruptly, now looking at a very angry Theo.

"How dare you take such liberties with him like that. I should hex you, but this is your house so I won't out of respect, but I am taking Draco with me." Theo spat out hand on his wand. Sirius began laughing.

"You are not taking him anywhere. Your damn lucky you are still standing in this house and out of Respect." Sirius spat out "I will allow you enough time to run your scrawny ass up those stairs and grab your stuff and leave, or I will hex you out of my House." Sirius stood in front of Draco, waiting for Theo to object.

"Draco?" Theo looked past Sirius' shoulder at the smaller boy behind him.

"I'm sorry Theo, I have to stay here." Sirius could hear the hurt coming out of Draco and it broke him a little. As Theo was walking by, Sirius wasn't ready for him when he grabbed Draco and kissed him. He watched wide mouthed as Draco melted automatically into Theo. Sirius growled, not knowing where that came from, and pulled Draco back towards him.

"Leave Now." Sirius spat out watching Theo back slowly away.

"I'll see you in school. I'll always be there for you no matter what the others say or do. I love you Draco." Sirius heard Draco whimper softly and once Theo walked out the kitchen door, Sirius turned around and wrapped his arms around him.

He felt himself pushed back roughly and looked down shocked at Draco. The boy looked angry and he didn't know why, so what if he kicked Theo out of his house, the brat deserved it. He couldn't help but think he was Draco's mate and had the right to do that.

"What is wrong, Love?" He asked watching Draco's face twist even more in anger.

"Do not call me that. You had no right to kick him out of here. I don't care if this is your home, I invited him." Draco spat out.

"Oh come on you must know that I am your mate, You told me you already knew who it was." Sirius said and he wasn't expecting the punch to the face he received before he was even done speaking.

He held his bleeding nose, looking into Draco's eyes with a look of surprise on his face. His heart broke a little at the anger radiating from the boy and he stepped back slightly.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" He asked threw the pain.

"Just because you are my mate doesn't give you the right to send my friend away." Sirius waved his wand at his nose, fixing it quickly, before he grabbed Draco gently by the arm.

"The hell it don't. He keeps touching you and he has no right to do that." Sirius spat out.

"Yes he does. He is my boyfriend, not you." Draco replied.

"I am your mate, not him." Sirius retorted.

"We are not mated. I can be with who I want to be with right now. I choose to be with Theo." Sirius knew that being rejected by Draco wouldn't do anything to him because he wasn't an Elf, but he felt his heart break and his stomach sink. He stumbled back slightly and held onto one of the chairs, staring at Draco, to make sure he was serious about this. When he noticed the boy wasn't going to change his mind he nodded his head and walked passed him and into the living room. He quickly floo'd over to Harry's house, stumbling out and onto the floor.

"Crap, Sirius what's wrong." He heard Harry ask as his God-Son knelt down next to him. He rolled over onto his back and rested an arm over his eyes, blocking out the tears of pain that wanted to flow.

"Just my life is shit. Why do I try anymore, I can't go back to that house right now." He knew that if he went back to his home he would do something to Draco he would regret. He didn't want to be rejected by him once he figured out he was his mate. He understood now why he felt the way he did by him and he knew he could take care of the boy and love him. He already felt that love radiating within him.

"Why, what happened?" Harry frantically asked.

"Draco choose Nott over me. I let him know more than once that I know I'm his mate, both with words and physically, but he still choose Nott. Why does it hurt, he is the Elf but I am the one in pain?" He asked looking Harry in the eyes as he sat up.

"I don't know. I'll go get Severus. He can explain since he is Elf." Sirius felt himself nod as Harry walked to the floo and called Severus to come over. A few seconds later the man and Charlie were both standing in front of him.

"Harry told me what happened." Severus stated.

"So why am I the one that feels like I am dying?" Sirius really felt like that. His heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest, his stomach felt like it wanted to expel everything that was in it, his head felt like it would explode.

"You acknowledged your bond with Draco and showed him you excepted it. Even though you are not Elf the rejection from him still effects you. Draco doesn't know this, he hasn't learned everything about himself yet. I'm sorry Sirius but you will feel like this a lot, especially if you see someone else touching him."

"I wanted to rip Nott's head off his shoulders and throw his body in the fire when I saw him touch Draco. If that boy enters my home again I will not be responsible for what I do to him." Sirius snarled.

"Maybe you should try moving on to someone else. You know my brother wants you." Charlie suggested. Harry growled from the couch making everyone look at him.

"I don't know." Sirius shook his head replying.

"Go home and I'll contact him." Charlie said smiling at Sirius.

"What ever. I'll see you guys later." Sirius said as he went back home, dropping onto the couch, forcing himself from not going up to Draco's room. Just as he was about to close his eyes Bill came out of the floo, staring at him with a funny look on his face.

"My brother said you might want to see me." He said moving over to the couch.

"Not really. I'm sorry, I just don't feel up to company right now." Sirius leaned his head back onto the couch and jumped when he felt a hand on his upper thigh, Squeezing gently. Normally his cock would jump at the attention, but his mind was completely wrapped around Draco that Bill's hand did nothing for him.

"Bill I'm sorry but I still don't want you alright." Suddenly a very angry Harry burst through the floo staring wide eyed at Sirius and then at Bill's hand.

"What the fuck, get away from him." Harry spat making Bill jump away from Sirius, thinking Harry was talking to him.

"Charlie told me he wanted me here, I'm sorry I was just going to move when he told me he didn't want me." Bill was freaking out, not wanting Harry to hex him.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said then turned to Sirius. "You have your own mate, why steal someone else's?" Both Sirius and Bill's mouths hung open at this confession.

Sirius sat up on the couch and started to laugh at the situation, before he could explain anything Harry advanced on him and started hitting him in the face. The last thing he remembered was Bill trying to pull his God-Son off of him and thinking it just wasn't his day.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sexual content, Slash (Male/Male) If you don't like then do not read this chapter. **

**Chapter 14:**

Sirius woke up in a haze and having the biggest headache he could ever remember having. Then everything flooded back and he bolted up from where ever he was now laying. He looked around and saw Harry, Bill, Draco and Theo staring at him.

"Oh god Sirius I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Harry stated looking like he was about to run.

"It's alright Harry, but what was that all about anyway?" He asked as he rubbed the front of his head.

"Well we figured out you are not my mate Sirius, Harry is." Bill smiled at him.

Sirius looked between the two and saw that Harry was indeed sitting really close to the man and had a big smile upon his face. He saw Bill wrap an arm around Harry's back protectively, probably afraid Sirius wouldn't allow it.

"Great now you can leave me alone." Sirius laughed, smiling at the two. His smiled faded as he looked at the other two in the room. He shook his head when he saw Theo pull Draco closer to him when Sirius looked their way.

"I think I am going to go lay down. I don't feel to great." He said looking directly into Draco's eyes, letting him know that he was the one making him feel ill.

"Oh alright. I'll talk to you later Sirius, Have a good rest." Harry stated and Sirius watched as he grabbed Bill's hand and walked to the floo.

As he slowly walked up the stairs he could see Draco spin around and point his finger at Theo. He didn't look to happy about something and Sirius wished he knew what it was. All his instincts were telling him to go comfort Draco, let him know he was there for him, but his brain knew better and he continued towards his room.

Then when he was standing in the middle of his floor he remembered that Draco had been staying in this room, and having sex on his bed with someone other than him. His stomach turned and he pulled his wand out and quickly burned his blankets and sheets, summoning new ones immediately.

Draco's smell was all around the room and Sirius wasn't so sure about staying in the room any longer, but he made it to his bed anyway, closing his eyes as he laid down upon it. His hand went right into his pants the moment his body hit the bed. Flashes of Draco laying under him passed into his head and his hand wrapped around his cock.

He started to pull and twist, imagining Draco's head bobbing up and down his shaft, his tongue swirling along the underside and his teeth nipping at the tip. His body arched off the bed as his orgasm closed in on him. He let out long strangled moan as he squirted into his hand and all over his chest. Resting his head on the pillow and breathing in deeply he couldn't help but imagine Draco curling up next to him on the bed and giving him a long passionate kiss.

Sirius woke up to hearing someone in his room, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Draco's back at the dresser. Raising himself up on his elbows he watched Draco's back for as long as he could, admiring the movement of his body underneath his clothes. Draco turned around and stopped, staring into Sirius' eyes before he spoke.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I was just gathering my things?" Draco stated.

Sirius looked down to his hands and saw a bag, almost full with his things. Sirius' heart dropped at the realization that Draco was planning on leaving the house. He quickly threw the blankets off, not caring he was only in his underwear and bolted over in front of the boy.

He could feel the heat radiating off of Draco as he stood in front of him, the boy was chewing his lip and Sirius could tell he was trying not to look anywhere but his face. Sirius raised a hand and brought it up to Draco's neck, running his thumb along the boys cheek. Draco closed his eyes and sighed at the touch, blue light circling where their skin touched.

"Don't go." Sirius finally found the strength the say, trying not to press himself into Draco. The blonde's eyes snapped open and he stepped back from Sirius, mouth open but no words coming out. "Why are you going. Is it because Nott doesn't want you around me?" Sirius asked.

"No. I think I am healed enough and it's time to leave. School starts soon and I have things I need to do before then." Draco said as he moved to the side, trying to walk around Sirius.

"Why are you doing this Draco? Why are you denying our bond? Do you realize this rejection hurts me just as much as it would hurt you?" He asked, knowing the boy didn't know. He saw Draco look at him a moment, gauging what he was saying.

"I don't think it does. I'm sorry but we don't have a bond." He could tell that Draco was forcing himself to say these words and he finally got sick and tired of hearing this and being rejected over and over again.

He swiftly moved and pulled Draco flush to his body, running his hands down the boy's back and feeling him shiver. He smiled down at the boy before capturing his lips in his and nipping at the bottom one, waiting for his mouth to open. When Draco dropped his bottom lip into Sirius' teeth, he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Draco's mouth and twirl it with Draco's.

When the boy moaned he lifted him up and gently placed him upon the bed. Running his hands down Draco's neck and side, then slowly running his hand up into his shirt, skimming gently over his stomach. He felt the muscles there tighten under his touch as Draco arched into his touch.

"Does he make you feel like this from a simple touch to your skin. Do you see the light between us, it's the bond. We are meant to be together, don't fight this Love." Sirius stated before moving his mouth to Draco's neck, sucking gently before sinking his teeth in, marking him.

"Oh god." Draco moaned as the teeth sunk into his skin then was licked right after. Sirius moved the hand on Draco's stomach down the taut skin and above the bulge in the boys pants, squeezing his hard cock gently before firmly pushing down. His other hand came to the back of Draco head, bringing him back to Sirius mouth for a gentle kiss.

"Does he make your body react the way it is right now, so pliant and willing to do anything for him? Your melting under my touch Draco, I can feel your body on fire under me." Sirius watched as Draco's eyes locked with his and the smoldering look he was getting drove him insane.

He swiftly unbuckled the boys pants and pushed them down, releasing his straining cock for him. Sirius moved down, nipping at what ever he came in contact with before he stopped at the rigged flesh before him. He lightly nipped the head of Draco's cock before taking it all into his mouth, sucking as he ran his tongue along the underside. When Draco arched his back into Sirius, he moved one hand under Draco's ass and held his body as close to his face as he could, making the boy's back stay arched off the bed. He felt Draco's cock touch the back of his throat as he slipped a finger to the tight ring of his ass.

"Ahhh. This…this is amazing…..oh God." Draco was moaning quietly as Sirius slipped the finger slowly passed the tight muscles and began to pump before slipping in two more fingers. The boy was clenching the sheets in his hands and bucking his hips, making his cock slid in and out of Sirius's mouth.

Just when he was about to start scissoring his fingers, preparing Draco for him, the door to the room opened up and he felt Draco stiffen. He knew who was standing there and he wanted his revenge. So he began to quickly pump his finger quickly in and out of Draco's ass as he sucked as hard as he could on his cock. He could tell that Draco was almost there and plunged his fingers just right to come in contact, hard, with his prostate.

The boy screamed as he came undone, shooting his seed down Sirius throat. The moment he was done however, Draco bolted up on the bed, scowling at Sirius and running over to the person standing in the doorway. He could hear Draco apologizing and asking for forgiveness to the other boy, making Sirius really angry.

"I make you feel the best you have ever felt and you go running right to him." Sirius spun around pointing at Nott, who was standing in the doorway smirking. "Fine, leave. If that is how you are going to be, and ignore us being mates then I don't want you here. I can't keep doing this." He watched as Draco looked at him for a moment before he dashed to grab his bag then his pants.

As he was leaning down to put them on Sirius stood in front of him waiting for him to stand. The moment Draco stood up and saw him he froze. Sirius pulled him to his body and kissed him passionately, feeling Draco melt into him. Sirius swiftly pulled away and pushed Draco away from him.

"I don't understand how you can deny this. You see the light as well as I do and you feel the bond just as bad. Go. Get out of my house." Draco stood there staring at Sirius, unable to move. "NOW!" Sirius screamed, on the verge of a breakdown and he didn't want the boy to be there when it happened.

Draco ran from the room, grabbing Theo on the way out. He heard them run down the stairs and moments later the floo activated and they left. When Sirius heard this he dropped down to his knees on the floor and let himself breakdown. The tears streamed down his face and he clenched at his stomach. The pain was awful, he just wanted to die. How could he be so stupid as to think that the boy would actually want him, bond or not.

He was an old man, someone who spent part of his life behind bars, and people still thought he was crazy. He lost Remus and they had been the best of friends, why would he think Draco could even possibly want him when he had someone young and vibrant at his side. Sirius stood and looked into the mirror above the dresser, staring at himself and seeing how old he was. He swiped his arm in anger along the top of the dresser, knocking everything to the ground.

He collapsed several hours later from exhaustion, right on the floor. He didn't care, he didn't deserve having the comfort of his bed, if he couldn't even keep his mate there with him. He dreamt of his actions with Draco earlier in that night, but in his dream it ended with Draco staying in the bed with him, curled to his side with a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: First I want to say something before everyone reads this chapter. There is a mention of termination of pregnancy here. I do not have any strong feelings towards termination, but in instances such as rape or forced pregnancy I do think a person should have the choice in the matter to keep it or not and not be judged. So if you do not like reading things such as that then please do not read. It doesn't go into great detail about it, he just takes a potion. **

**Chapter 15:**

The next week went by in a giant blur for Sirius, Harry came over everyday with Bill and Severus with Charlie. He hated seeing these two happy couples, smiling and laughing in his home. He talked to Severus, but the man hadn't heard anything from his son since he left the house, and he was starting to get worried himself. Sirius tried to find out where the Nott's were held up now but failed at every attempt.

School would be starting in under a week and Sirius desperately wanted to see Draco. He talked to the headmaster about coming to teach a class, but the man denied his request, stating that he was not in the right mind to teach students. He left the school very angry that day, not being able to stop thinking it was that man's fault in the first place.

Harry and Severus promised him that they would try to speak to Draco when they returned to the school, but they couldn't guarantee that he would listen. Sirius paced his living room waiting for Harry to return from Diagon Alley with some supplies for his house when there was a pounding on the front door. A strange feeling of de zha vu pass over him as he opened the door.

He gasped and leaned down, picking the bleeding body up from the stoop and carrying him into the house. He placed him on the couch before calling Severus from the floo. When the man entered the house he looked at his son and went crazy, yelling out orders for potions and waving his wand around to heal him. He started to cry when he passed his wand over Draco's stomach and Sirius didn't know why.

"Oh god. My son." Severus leaned his head on Draco's chest, holding one of his hands in his.

"Is he going to make it?" Sirius asked, kneeling next to Severus on the floor.

"Yes, physically he will, but I don't know about mentally. Especially after what I just found out." Severus stated looking down at the boy.

"What's wrong? What happened to him?" Sirius knew that Severus must have went into Draco's memories and knew what happened.

"Nott betrayed him and brought him right to his father when they left here. Lucius gave him the same potion he gave me and let Nott do what he wanted with him. He is now carrying Nott's child." Sirius felt his world crumble just then, knowing that if Draco kept this child he would be compelled to stay with Nott.

Sirius stood from the floor and moved away from the couch, he didn't know what he was going to do. All thoughts of actually being able to be with Draco flew out of his head as he bolted from the room. He stood at the sink, splashing water on his face, before re-entering the living room.

"Sirius?" They heard a strangled whisper come from the couch. He moved over and held one of Draco's hands in his and kissed the knuckles.

"I'm here Draco, so is your Dad." He replied, letting him know he was safe.

"Good. I didn't think I was going to make it here. Did you heal me Dad? I feel much better." Draco asked as he tried to sit up.

"Yes son I did. But I have to tell you something." Severus said as he sat next to Draco.

"What is it?"

"First, I saw what happened to you and I am so sorry. I saw the potion Lucius gave to you and I needed to tell you it is the same on that he gave me to conceive you." Severus began, they both noticed Draco's face go paler than normal.

"Oh god. I'm carrying his child aren't I, Nott got me pregnant." Draco asked looking frantically between them.

"Yes he did Draco. I am so sorry." Severus replied, hugging Draco to him.

"What am I going to do. I don't want to be compelled to be with him, to need him. I don't want to give up a child, because I know they will make me to keep me inline. Dad help me." Draco pleaded with him, hands going to his stomach.

"If I am right you are only about a week along. I know this is unheard of for an Elf to do, but do you want me to give you a potion to terminate the child Draco?" Sirius saw Draco freeze and he knew it was a very hard choice to make, that was part of him inside his stomach too, growing and depending on him.

"I….I have to do it. If not he will grow up like I did and I don't want that to happen. It will be better of to do this. I'm so sorry." Draco was crying now, holding his stomach and talking.

"I will be right back. I have to run home and grab the potion. Sirius watch over him please." Severus stated as he ran into the floo.

"Draco. I am here for you alright." Sirius stated and saw the hurt look in Draco's eyes when he looked at him.

"I shouldn't have ever left. I should have stayed here with you instead of pushing you and the bond away. I am so sorry Sirius." Draco moved closer to him, trying to test the waters, seeing if he was even wanted.

"Why did you leave?" Sirius asked, he just needed to know.

"I thought that you wouldn't really want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life. I was also with Nott and felt like a cheating bastard when he saw us together. Why would you want someone that would so easily do something with you while dating someone else? I didn't want to get hurt in the end when you realized you really didn't want me." Draco hung his head in shame until Sirius lifted his face to look at him.

"Ever since you came to my house that first time I have felt the bond. I didn't know what it was at first but now I do. I have been trying to get you to see that we are meant to be together, I want this to be our child in there someday." Sirius stated as he rested his hand on top of Draco's that was rested on his stomach. Severus came back just after that and handed Draco the potion.

"Lay down right after you drink it, you will feel pain in your stomach for a few moments but everything will be alright. We are right here with you. I love you son." Severus smiled at Draco.

Sirius watched as Draco looked at him and downed the Potion. He quickly laid back onto the pillows and swiftly clenched his stomach in pain. Just as fast as it had started the pain seemed to pass. Draco looked at both men before speaking.

"Did it work?" Draco asked staring Sirius in the eyes.

Sirius watched as Severus took his wand and waved it over Draco's stomach again. He saw as the man's shoulders became less tense and a smile graced his face as he looked at them both.

"It worked. They have no hold on you any longer." Severus gave a sigh of relief.

"What am I going to do when they find out. I can't stay in Slytherin house, Theo will kill me." Draco began to freak out.

"It's alright son. Since we are family you can room in with me. You can also choose to eat with me or with the other students, Harry wouldn't mind." Severus smiled.

"I'll come to the school every night and visit and you can stay here on breaks." Sirius stated.

"Thank you both so much, thank you." Draco said as he hugged them both in turn.

Sirius didn't let go however when the younger man wrapped his arms around him. He only let him pull back slightly as Sirius stared into his eyes. Moving closer yet again, but this time connecting their lips together for a moment. They pulled apart when they heard Severus clearing his throat.

"I will just leave you to at it now, and Sirius please do not ravish my son to much, we do not want him to get pregnant again right away." Severus said with a smile before he left.

"I think we are going to just go to bed. I have been wanting to feel you curl up against me for a long time now." Sirius smiled as he picked Draco up and carried him to their room.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Sirius woke up to feeling warm and very comfortable, the most comfortable he had felt in a very long time. When he went to move his arm it was pinned underneath something, making him suddenly remember about Draco. He smiled as he looked down at the patch of blonde hair resting on his chest, raising his free hand to run in the smooth hair. The boy moved under his touch and raised his head, bright eyes staring into his own.

"Morning Love." Sirius whispered as he bent his head to kiss Draco on top of his.

"Hmm so I have to get up?" The boy asked, plopping his head back on Sirius' chest. Sirius laughed at him as he moved to sit back against the bed,

"Yes you do. I have to get you're things for school and we have to go meet with the headmaster about you moving in with your dad at school."

"alright, alright." Draco crawled off the bed and slowly entered the bathroom, making Sirius stare at his retreating form.

Sirius gathered his clothes and dressed on the way down stairs, preparing to head out and purchase Draco's things for him. He looked back up towards the stairs before he left the house and found himself standing outside of the many shops in Diagon Alley. After an hour he had all of Draco's things and was preparing to head back to the floo network, but was stopped by Remus just outside.

"Sirius, what brings you out of the house all of a sudden?" Remus snarled at him. Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath before trying to walk around his old friend, old lover.

"I asked you a question Sirius." Remus said as he grabbed ahold of Sirius' arm.

"And I choose not to answer you, let go of me." Sirius ripped his arm out of Remus' grip.

"So how is your little Death Eater cousin doing. Are you taking good care of him?" Sirius was fed up with the way Remus was treating him and spun around to face the other man.

"What I am doing with my life is no more your concern. You decided to walk away from me, us, so do not try to tell me what to do and who to help. If this was you I would have stuck by you the whole way, but you have changed since we went to school and I guess I wanted so much for you to be the way you were I was blinded when I got out of Prison. Have a nice life Remus." Sirius stated before walking into the floo and heading home.

Sirius stumbled out of the floo when he entered his living room and came to a complete stop when he saw Draco smirking at him. Standing up and brushing the dust from his pants, he threw the bag he was carrying at the younger boy. Draco almost fell back onto the couch as he caught the bag, making Sirius laugh.

"So how was shopping?" Draco smirked.

"Next time I'll drag you along, Brat." Sirius went to walk past the couch but Draco grabbed his arm and kissed him.

"I'm glad I came to my senses." Draco smiled as Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Me too, me too." Sirius replied, kissing the top of Draco's head. "Tomorrow you go to the train, are you going to be alright?" Sirius asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes, but we have to go talk to the Headmaster today, maybe he will let me arrive a different way."

"Yeah, let's get ready to go see the old man now. Your dad will be waiting for us when we get there." Sirius replied.

An hour later they were sitting in the Headmaster's office with Severus, staring at the older man across the desk. They had just discussed Draco staying in Severus' rooms since they were family and luckily the Headmaster agreed with the situation.

"I think Draco should stay here tonight and not have to get on the train tomorrow. We don't know what could happen." Severus stated, looking worried.

"He is now friends with Harry and Hermione, I don't think they would mind having him sit with them on the train. He needs to be with some friends sometime Severus." The Headmaster stated. Sirius could see the disappointment on Draco's face. "And Sirius I am assuming since you are Mr. Malfoy's mate that you will be here often?"

"Yes sir. I'm hoping to come by every night and on the weekends, plus Draco will be staying with me on holiday's." Sirius smiled at the boy as he spoke.

"Good, good. You are always welcome in the castle anytime you wish. Now have a good night and I will be seeing all of you tomorrow at the feast." The Headmaster dismissed them with a smile.

When Sirius and Draco got back to their home, Sirius pulled the shacking boy into his arms. He knew he was worried about the train right, but Sirius knew that Harry and Hermione would do their best to help him out.

"Let's get your stuff packed up and ready, then we can eat dinner and go to bed." Sirius stated trying to walk away. Draco pulled him flush to his body and ground into his leg.

"I want to bond before I go tomorrow Sirius." The boy stated, placing soft kisses up Sirius neck.

"Not now love. I think we should wait a little while. I want it to be perfect." He looked into Draco's eyes and could see the pain in them. Leaning down he tried to kiss that pain away. Sirius could only stand there after and watch as Draco walked away with his head down.

Sirius laid in bed that night, with Draco draped across his body, thinking if he choose the right thing with decided to wait. He wanted Draco badly, but he also wanted the boy to know that he wanted him for reason other than sex. He knew Draco really wanted to bond with him, but he also wanted to go slow, he wanted the boy to know he was loved and wasn't being used.

The next morning Sirius was standing on the platform with Draco, waiting for Harry and Hermione to arrive. He felt Draco squeeze his hand tightly and looked at him slightly confused. Draco nodded his head slightly towards their left and Sirius looked over. He froze when he saw Theo standing with his parents, along with Lucius. Sirius bent his head down to Draco's ear as he wrapped an arm around him.

"It's alright. They won't do anything stupid here with all these other people Love." Sirius kissed Draco's lips as he kept his eyes on the other men, seeing their faces turn to rage.

"Sirius, Draco!" Sirius pulled away when he heard their names being called and smiled when he saw his God-son and Hermione walking towards them.

"Hello." Sirius said.

"Hey, so Draco you going to sit with us on the train?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I appreciate you two letting me." Draco replied, sounding unsure of himself.

"It's great. I have been wanting to talk to you more about you inheriatance anyway, if you don't mine." Hermione stated, making Draco laugh.

"Leave it to you Hermione to want to learn on the train, can't you relax at all." They all started laughing as the signal to board the train sounded.

"Well you have to go. I'll be at the welcoming feast and see you in your dad's room later tonight alright." Sirius said as he pulled Draco towards him.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Draco sounded dejected.

"Please be careful on the train and stay with them please. I don't want anything happening to you and I'll worry until I see you walk into the school." Sirius placed a passionate kiss to Draco's lips, not letting him respond. "Bye Love, have fun." Sirius pushed Draco towards the train and he watched as he boarded with Harry and Hermione. Watching with narrowed eyes as Lucius and Mr. Nott whispered to Theo as he headed for the train himself.

Sirius only hoped that Harry and Hermione could keep Draco safe until they arrived at the school. He quickly went to the apperation point and went right to the school to wait with Severus until they arrived.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Draco moved slowly behind Harry and Hermione as they made their way down the isle of the train, trying to find an empty compartment. He was look down to the floor and not paying attention to where he was going when he suddenly ran into Harry's back. He looked up and saw the boy smirking at him, pointing into a compartment.

"Oh, Sorry about that." Draco said moving around Harry's arm and into the small space.

Hermione was trying to place her bag up in the overhead area, struggling and almost slipping on the floor. Draco reached above her and pushed the bag up a little, having it fit securely into the area.

"Thanks Draco." Hermione said as she sat down and watched the boys sit across from her.

"This is weird." Draco stated as he looked between the other two.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"Sitting here with the two of you. I never would have imagined it. I sort of miss my friends you know." Draco stated, turning to stare out the window.

"I'm sorry for everything you had to endure Draco. I wish things were different." Harry responded.

"Thanks. I'm just glad that I have found my father and Sirius." Draco felt his face break out into a smile and laughed when the others smiled with him.

Halfway into the trip Draco really needed to use the restroom. He told Harry he could just go down the short distance by himself and watched as Harry struggled to let him go alone. He liked having a friend that actually cared enough to worry, he never had one like that before. He could only hope he didn't push him away or do something stupid in the future.

As he came out of the restroom moments later he was pushed into the wall. Looking up he saw Theo standing in front of him, hands resting on his shoulders. Draco tried to reach for his wand but noticed Theo smirking as nodded towards the floor. Somehow he had disarmed him while he pushed him.

"Let me go Theo." Draco said hoping he could get out of this unharmed.

"I don't want to Draco. I want to know why you ran from me. I thought you loved me." Theo smirked at him.

"I do love you Theo. You hurt me and I can't deal with that." Draco suddenly felt a hand rest on his stomach and he flinched.

"So have you figured out yet?" Draco's eyes widened at the question, realizing Theo believed he was still with child. "I guess you have. That's my little one in there Draco and you will do what I want if you want to keep it." Draco trembled, thanking Merlin he decided to do something about it when he found out.

He now knew that Theo would do anything to control him. So he decided to play along for the moment, if only to be able to get away from him quickly. He nodded his head and looked into Theo's eyes, wanting him to think he would obey.

"That's a good boy Draco. You understand now don't you. I'm sure Severus has informed you about the power I now hold over you, like your dear father had over him." Theo laughed, making Draco furious.

"Leave him out of this." Draco spat out trying to push Theo away from him.

"He will get what is coming to him. Lucius is not happy with him right now. Now I think you will come with me." Theo grabbed his arm hard and tried to pull him along with him.

"Let me go." Draco began to freak out when he realized he was heading toward the Slytherin compartment. He banged on the door to Harry's and Hermione's compartment as he passed.

"What the hell." He heard Harry say and moments later the door was open and his wand was pointing at Theo.

"Let him go Nott." Harry spat out, walking closer and bringing his wand right to Theo's face.

"Why would you care what happens to him Potter?"

"I said let him go." Harry dug the tip of him wand harder into Theo's throat, making his point.

Draco felt Theo let him go and Hermione quickly pull him behind her. He watched at Harry pushed Theo down the end of the hall and towards the teachers compartment, thankful to be away from Theo.

"Are you alright Draco?" Hermione asked as he looked him over.

"I'm fine." He replied as they waited for Harry to return. Several minutes passed before the boy came in, smiling.

"Well he is being taken care of." Harry laughed as he sat down next to Draco once again. "Are you alright? What did he say?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"He thinks I am still carrying his child. I let him believe it. I couldn't imagine what he would have done if he knew what I did." Draco dropped his head.

"Hey you did the right thing." Draco looked up and nodded, knowing he did.

He was grateful when the train finally stopped and they made their way into the school. He couldn't have felt better than being back there. He was only worried about the other people reactions to when he would sit with Harry and Hermione. He knew the moment they sat down he wouldn't be welcomed.

"What the hell is he doing sitting here." He heard, looking up and seeing Ron standing behind them.

"He is joining us for meals from now on Ronald." Hermione stated glaring at the boy.

"So he still has you wrapped around his finger, the both of you. I can't believe you are falling for this. Remus was right when he said you have all changed." Ron stated.

"Well Remus doesn't know what the hell he is talking about. He is just jealous he couldn't keep Sirius for himself. That Sirius has finally turned back into who he used to be and won't let Remus walk all over him any longer." Harry spat back, not caring who was looking at him.

"Oh so he is with that Death Eater than. I always knew that the blacks followed the old pure blood ways of keeping it in the family." Draco was extremely pissed off that someone was talking about his mate like this and finally stepped in.

"I am not his cousin and never was, so keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about Red." Draco snapped at him, shocking everyone and letting everyone know that Narcissa wasn't his mother.

"What they hell are you talking about, your mother is a Black." Ron hissed back.

"If she was my mother then yes, but she isn't. I don't care who knows that too." Draco sat down, face red from his anger and caught sight of Severus staring at him.

"Crap what did I just do. Dad is going to be so pissed at me, look at him." Draco stated knocking his head on the table.

"It'll be alright Draco, he'll understand." Just when Hermione said this Severus stood quickly and left the Great Hall, banging the door behind him.

"Yeah, he'll understand all right." Draco rolled his eyes and dropped his head back down.

"You never said anything about him, so I don't understand how he can be so upset." Harry stated, looking back up at the teachers table and seeing Remus there staring at them.

"Let's just get you to his chambers and you two can talk, rest and sort everything out." Harry suggested.

Draco nodded his head in response and quickly moved his plate away from him and left the Great Hall. On the way out he saw the way Theo was watching him and he didn't like it one bit.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Draco sat nervously in his dad's rooms, waiting for him to return from eating. The moments that went by felt like torture. He didn't know how the man was going to react to what he said in the Great Hall and he really didn't want to find out. The door to the room swung open and immediately slammed shut, making Draco jump off the couch and stand.

He watched as the man walked right past him and into his room. Draco stood waiting for him to come back out, but after several minutes he decided to go after him. When he went into the room, Severus was sitting at his desk, working.

"Sev?" Draco said lowly. "Sev?" He was becoming nervous now and began to play with his fingers. "Dad." This made the man look up at him with stormy eyes.

"Draco what in Merlin's name did you think you were doing in there?" Severus snapped.

"I…..I'm sorry. Ron was saying such nasty things, things that were not true. I just had to shut him up." Draco hung his head in shame.

"Now everyone knows that Narcissa isn't your mother. What do you think they are going to say about that?" Severus asked.

"I don't care. She isn't my mother and that is the truth. Why should I lie any longer when I know this. You're my dad, am I supposed to be ashamed about that?" Draco asked not really understanding.

Severus stood from his chair and walked over to where Draco was standing. Draco felt a hand placed on his shoulder and he looked up into Severus' eyes. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his dad had a small one placed upon his lips.

"No, I don't want you to be ashamed of me. I just want you to know what others will think about this. Are you prepared for that?" Severus asked looking him right in the eyes.

"Yes. You're my dad. I don't want to lie and hide from it. I don't care who knows. I'm proud you are my dad. I just wish Lucius wasn't my father. That is who I am ashamed of." Draco stated proudly, wrapping his arms around his dad waist in a hug.

"You have grown to be a great person Draco. I just wish I could have help out a lot more than I did." Severus said into Draco's hair.

"You helped more than you know. You always allowed me to come to talk to you when I needed it and you were always there when I didn't. I just wish I knew sooner you were my dad, I would have left Lucius' house sooner." Draco stated, surprising Severus.

"I know and I am sorry. Now you must go to bed so you can be ready for classes tomorrow. Your room is ready and right over there." Severus pointed to a door coming off of his own room and kissed the top of Draco's head before letting him go.

Draco laid on the bed staring at the ceiling for a little while, wonder where Sirius was. Hadn't he said he would be there right after the feast, then where was he. Curling up on his side he couldn't help but cry. He let the tears fall down his face and didn't bother to wipe them away when he slowly fell asleep.

Draco woke up in the morning to a feeling on something heavy on his side. As he went to move the heavy feeling wouldn't lift off of him and he placed his hand on his side and jumped when he felt an arm resting there. As he looked over he saw a head of dark hair and smiled when he realized it was Sirius, snuggled up to his side. He placed a kiss to the man's forehead and went to get up, only to have the arm squeeze him gently, holding him in place.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sirius asked, smiling up at him.

"I have to shower and get ready for classes. I'm supposed to meet Harry in the Great Hall for breakfast." He stated and let out a sequel as he was moved onto his back and Sirius was glancing down at him.

"Well you still have some time and I missed you last night. By the time I got here you were fast asleep. What happened last night? It looked like you were crying." Sirius leaned down and kisses him gently on the lips.

"Nothing important. Just Weasely acting like an ass again. Don't worry about it." Draco said, lifting his head up and kissing Sirius harder. As he leaned back against the pillow Sirius followed the motion and ran his tongue along Draco bottom lip, making Draco moan.

Sirius roamed his hand along the side of Draco, making him shiver all over. Draco loved the feeling of Sirius on top of him, but wanted more, he wanted to bond. He tried to undo Sirius pants but had his hands brushed away just as quickly as they touched them. He pulled back and looked up into Sirius eyes, and pushed him to the side. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, the feeling of rejection floating all around him.

"Draco." He heard called from the other side of the door. He quickly turned on the shower so he wouldn't have to hear it and shed his pants. He jumped in and looked down at himself, seeing how hard he was and needing release.

He gently grabbed a hold of his cock and began to run his hand up and down the length of it. He squeezed hard at the tip and leaned his head against the shower wall. His hand gripped harder once he reached the base and pumped quickly, making a moan come out of his mouth. The tip began to leak and he moved his hand even faster, feeling he was almost there. He yelled out Sirius' name and came all over the wall.

He rested his head on the wall for a moment before finishing his shower. When he turned the water off he heard his name called again and quickly got dressed. When he left the bathroom, Sirius was standing there waiting for him. Draco didn't look at him once and fled the room.

As he sat down at breakfast he started to feel really bad for leaving Sirius standing there calling after him. He moved his food around his plate as he heard someone sit across from him. He looked up and locked eyes with Harry, who smiled at him for a moment before he saw the look in Draco's eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Sirius was here this morning when I woke up. He started kissing me and other stuff, but when I went to go even further he stopped me. I left without saying anything else to him, it felt like he was rejecting me. Everything in me is telling me to bond with him now before something happens. He just keeps pushing me away." Draco banged his head on the table.

"You need to talk to him about this Draco. What are you afraid of. I see how he looks at you and he loves you. I don't think he is rejecting you." Harry stated.

"Well tell that to my Elf side. I know it won't kill me to have him reject me, but it damn well hurts." Just then he looked up to the Head table and saw Sirius whispering with his dad. He saw how close they were and jealousy flared into his head. He pushed his plate away and bolted out of the Great Hall and towards his first class. Harry calling after him the whole way.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Draco was amazingly jealous though out the day after seeing how close Sirius was leaning into his dad. He knew he should be happy that the two got along alright, knowing how they were to each other in the past, but something kept nagging at him. He didn't like the little smile his dad was trying to hide when ever Sirius whispered to him that morning. He took to watching the two closely after that day.

It was now a week later and he sat in his room, contemplating what he had noticed all week. He saw his dad stealing little glances at Sirius when he thought no one was looking and smiling shyly if he was caught. Sirius came over almost every night and he kept trying to continue to bond with him, but Sirius continued to push him away. He would always say it wasn't the right time. Draco couldn't help but think it would never be the right time.

Just weeks ago Sirius was doing everything he could to be with him, and now that he had him he didn't want to move forward. Draco felt the intense pain flowing within him, trying to tell him to bond with his mate now. Every time he was pushed away the pain intensified. He couldn't do anything but look away when Sirius would sit next to his dad at night and he wondered where Charlie was. Why wasn't his dad with his own mate and always with his. He would see how happy Harry and Bill were and couldn't help but think he wanted that same happiness.

"Draco." He snapped his head up and saw Harry and Bill standing above him, looking confused.

"Uh. Yeah?" He asked smiling at them, not wanting them to know how he was really feeling.

"What are you doing out here?" Draco looked around and saw he was sitting out by the lake, he wondered how long he had been sitting here.

"Uh. I needed to think. I couldn't be in there right now." He stated and smiled up at them. The two of them sat down on either side of Draco and wrapped there arms around him.

He felt safe and content within their arms and couldn't help but lean into them. He wanted nothing more than to have these arms be the arms of his mate, but for now he could live with this. He smelled their scents and they were over powering everything in him. He quickly pulled away from them and paced the ground.

"I should go." He stated before trying to walk off, only to have Harry stand in front of him.

"Are you alright. You have been zoning a lot the last week." Harry stated, looking into his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just need to go speak with Sirius. The time for waiting is over. I mean you two have already bonded for crying out loud." Draco said, knowing that their mixed scent meant they did something he had been waiting longer for.

"I think you should talk to him. I don't understand why he is waiting, he was going nuts when you pushed him away, now he is doing it to you." Harry said, moving out of his way.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you guys later." He walked away headed to find his mate.

He came out of his joint room with his father and heard whispering going on behind the door. He pressed him self closer and took his wand out, casting a spell to make the voices louder.

"What can I say Severus, I'm his mate." He heard Sirius saying.

"I know. I just never guessed this would happen. Do you know how hard it is for me." Severus said sounding upset.

"I'm sorry. Your mated to Charlie. Go find him and move on, be happy. Everything with us is in the past. I can't keep doing this to him." Draco felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe what it sounded like, he refused to believe it.

"I know. It's just going to be really hard seeing you with my son of all people." Draco felt like getting sick, but he forced himself to stay and listen.

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't come around here while you are awake. I have fallen in love with him, but I also can't forget the past to. It just seems we will always be with other people. First you had Lucius and I had Remus, now you have Charlie and I have Draco. We have to make our mates happy Severus. I want to make him happy. So this is goodbye to this part of us. It should never have started up again, especially after finding our true mates." Draco backed slowly away from the door and backed against the wall across from it.

He sat staring at the offending object, waiting for it to open up and show one of the two people who just tore his heart out of his chest. How could his dad do this, knowing Sirius was his mate, knowing how much it hurt not to have that other half of your self. Worst of all how could Sirius do this, knowing he was his mate. Knowing Bill was his dads. Knowing how it felt to be pushed away and rejected.

His eyes slowly grew wide as he saw the door open and Sirius begin to walk out. Before the man got a chance to see him he was pulled back in Severus' arms and quickly kissed on the lips. He saw Sirius close his eyes as Severus pulled away from him. He heard Sirius take a deep break before he turned away and froze, staring Draco right in the eyes.

"Oh god." He heard Sirius say as he watched the man walk over to him and kneel down. "Draco I can explain, we can explain." Sirius turned and pointed to Severus, who was standing with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Draco felt himself nod in response before he stood up, making the men think he would follow them into the room, only to turn around and bolt down the hall. He could hear them calling after him as he ran, never wanting to stop. He had no idea how long he ended up running but when he finally stopped he was standing in a dead end hall. He felt his knees buckle from under him as he sank to the floor. Tears streaming down his face and breathing coming out in quick pants.

He woke up on the same floor, not really knowing that he had fallen asleep in the first place. He looked around confused for a few moments before he remembered where he was and why he was there. Standing up he looked around before he pulled out his wand, casting a charm to show him the way back to the main hall. The moment he stood in the middle of the large entry way he was embraced by a pair of arms. He stiffened up until he heard the person speak.

"My god Draco where have you been. We have all been so worried about you." It was Harry. When he looked up he saw the hall was packed with people staring at him.

He slowly backed away from Harry and smiled at him, then he looked around again and froze when he saw Sirius and his dad a few feet away. He then saw Theo smiling at him, rubbing his stomach. That made the anger in him flare out and he finally was sick of everything. He turned directly to Theo and walked up to him.

"I am not with child any longer, so stop trying to intimidate me. It will no longer work." He snapped at the other boy, watching as anger flicked in Theo's eyes.

He ignored it and walked down to where Sirius and Severus were standing. He stood in front of them for a few moments then began to speak to them just as quietly as he spoke to Theo, but with more venom in his words then the last.

"I don't…..I don't want you any longer Sirius Black. My Elf no longer… no longer wants you either Sirius Black. I say these words to release you from our bond." Draco felt the magic of his words flow around his body and he struggled not to pass out from it.

He heard Sirius gasp and saw him grab his chest as he was saying the words. He knew he wanted Sirius, he wanted him badly, but he wasn't going to force him to be with him. The only thing going around in his head was that Sirius was only with him because of the pull of being mates. Now he could choose who he wanted to be with. He was thanking everything in him that he didn't bond with the man and become pregnant.

He knew if he was with child he wouldn't be able to do this. He knew that if they had already bonded he wouldn't have been able to do this. Now Sirius had a choice. Draco knew he would be in pain until he mated with someone. The Elf needed someone to tie it's magic with, but now he had a choice. He didn't even know how he knew how to break the bond, but he figured it was the Elf finally being sick of being rejected.

Draco turned around and slowly walked away, pushing the pain aside until he was out of sight. The moment he rounded a corner he collapsed. The next time he woke up, he was laying in the infirmary, with Harry sitting next to his bed.

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling errors. I am nursing a migraine but really wanted to get this out there. I will be updating this and my other two stories either tomorrow or the day after. Sorry for those of you who are waiting. I see my doctor tomorrow and am hoping for a better medication. **

**Thanks for the reviews and hope to get more. **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: So Sorry I haven't written anything in the last week. I have been feeling really awful and every time I tried to even look at my computer it wouldn't stop spinning out of control. I am trying to get out as much as possible right now and hoping to get posted while my head is feeling alright. I also noticed I made a very big typo in the last chapter. In the part where Sirius was talking to Severus about them finding their true mates in Bill and Draco well it should have said Charlie and Draco and I changed that. Sorry. I'm surprised no one called me on that one. Charlie is Sev's mate….Draco is Sirius and Bill is Harry's. **

**Chapter 20:**

"Harry what are you doing here?" Draco asked as he sat up in the bed, looking around the room, silently hoping that he would see Sirius sitting there.

"I came here to see if you were alright after the stunt you tried pulling." Harry stated.

"Tried pulling. I didn't try anything. I freed Sirius from being tied to me." Draco said as he played with his hands in his lap.

"Why would you do that? You were happy with him. He loves you Draco."

"He loves my dad. I saw them together. They were happy. Why would he want to be with me when he would be happier with him?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry right in the eyes.

"That may be true for them in the past, but they are happy with who they are with now. Severus loves Charlie and Sirius loves you. He is waiting outside the doors to talk to you. Can I let him in" Harry asked.

Draco waited a moment before he nodded his head in return and watched as Harry smiled, standing and going to open the door. Sirius walked in and over to the bed, Draco held his breath, waiting for Sirius to speak, not wanting to be the first to do so.

"Draco why did you do it, why would you do something so stupid?" Sirius asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't think it is stupid. Now you can pursue who you want with out having to be with me because of the bond." Draco looked away from Sirius, The Elf in him wanting nothing more than to jump the man next to him. He was confused as to why he still felt the pull to the man, but knew he wanted him with or with out the bond.

"I know what you saw with your dad and me hurt you Draco." Sirius grabbed his hand as he spoke, bringing his other hand under Draco's chin to make him look him in the eyes as he continued. "But we were saying our final good bye's. I want to be with you and he wants Charlie. When you broke the bond it did nothing to change my mind about me wanting to be with you."

Draco's eyes widened as he leaned into the touch of Sirius' hand to as it moved to his cheek. He loved the feel of the man's hand on his skin and he wanted nothing more then to feel more of it on him.

"Just think about this for awhile. You need your rest, I'll be back later tonight alright." Sirius said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Draco's lips. Draco smiled into the kiss before laying back on the pillows and watching Sirius walk back out of the infirmary.

The next time Draco woke up he wasn't in the infirmary. The walls were not white, but a deep shade of green and the bed was not soft but hard underneath his body. He tried to sit up from the bed but found that his arms and legs were bound down tightly.

"Well well, I had hoped what Theo had informed me was not true, but upon seeing you not with child now I see you have indeed terminated Mr. Nott's offspring." Draco heard from the side of him and as he turned to see his father walking towards him he froze on the bed.

"What are you doing father. Let me go. Someone will find me and you'll finally be caught. Why am I. AHHHH." Draco was cut off by his father sending a curse to him during his rant. His arms and legs strained against the binds, making them dig into his skin.

"Now Draco just relax. It won't take long to replace what you terminated before. Mr. Nott just had to make an appearance to his classes today so he couldn't be blamed for your disappearance." Lucius laughed as Draco closed his eyes, wishing Sirius would find him.

"What the hell do you mean he has gone missing?" Sirius was yelling in the middle of the infirmary, pointing to the bed that Draco was laying in earlier that day.

"I came back after lunch and he was no longer in bed. I don't know where he is. I do know he is no where in the school." The nurse replied.

Everyone searched for Draco and finally came to the conclusion that he was kidnapped. They finally found Nott and questioned him, but figured out he knew nothing at this moment in time, even under the truth serum. Sirius decided he would watch the boy while he was out of his common room and see if he could figure out anything. He wanted Draco back and he wanted him back now. He didn't like where this was headed.

Draco heard the doors open again and watched as his father made his way around the bed and stood where he could see him. He watched as he poured something into a vial and walked over towards him, lifting his head and bringing the vial towards his mouth. Draco kept his mouth firmly closed, not knowing what his father wanted him to drink.

"Drink this Draco, Now." His father said firmly, squeezing the sides of Draco mouth, making him open up and having the opportunity to pour the liquid into his mouth.

Draco coughed and spluttered, wanting to try and get as much of the liquid out of his mouth as possible. Receiving a firm smack to the side of his face for his efforts. A short time after he heard the door open again and he saw a shadow walk by the bed, just out of his vision. His eyes began to droop and he suddenly realized what the liquid was, a sleeping potion. Just as he felt the other person begin to touch him, his eyes grew extremely heavy and his head dropped to the side.

When he awoke again he was naked, and sore. He knew he was used and knew his father had received, once again, what he wanted. Tears started to come down his face as he prayed that the pregnancy wouldn't take. Just when he saw his father enter the room a loud commotion was heard beyond the doors and his father dropped to the ground.

Sirius suddenly came into view and Draco let out a cry of relief as he was untied. He threw himself into the older man's arms and let himself be lifted and covered from the table. He felt the uneasiness of apperation as Sirius brought them back to school and straight to the infirmary.

"How did you find me?" Was the first question he asked once he had his clothes back.

"We realized Theo wasn't in his room and the moment he was back on the grounds we grabbed him." Sirius said his hand going right to Draco's stomach.

"I need to know if it worked." Draco said as his eyes locked with Sirius.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy. Lay back and I'll run the tests." The nurse stated. Draco nodded his head and laid back on the table. They watched as she ran her wand up and down his body, waiting for the magical signatures to flow around him and let them know if he was pregnant or not.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"Well Mr. Malfoy you are not Pregnant." The nurse said and Draco let out the breath that he was holding.

"Thank Merlin." Draco stated, holding onto Sirius' hand.

"I'm glad what ever they did didn't work, Love." Sirius said as he leaned down and kissed Draco on the lips.

"Me too. Now why are you here?" Draco asked in all seriousness.

"I told you before I choose you."

"What about my dad. You two looked like you wanted each other." Draco stated. "That's why I broke our link."

"Well you should have tried to understand what we were saying. We were saying our goodbye's. We started out hating each other in the past and ended up loving each other. We hid it pretty well from everyone. We even separated with different lovers down the line and now we found our true mates in you and Charlie. I love you Draco and I want you. Severus and I were will never be again because neither one of us want to hurt you." Sirius was looking into Draco's eyes and Draco could see the truth in his words.

He leaned over and grabbed the back of the older mans neck, twisting his fingers in his hair and pulling him into his lips. Kissing him passionately on the lips and sealing them together. They pulled away, breathing heavily, looking into each others eyes and knowing they were never going to be separated again.

"What happened to my father?" Draco finally asked while pulling away from Sirius.

"Him and Theo have been sent to Azkaban." Sirius answered. "They will both receive the Kiss at the end of the week."

"Good. I never want to see either of them again." Draco replied. He was happy he never had to worry about his father trying to use him and his body ever again.

A couple weeks have passed since Draco was saved from his father and Theo and his bonding ceremony with Sirius was about to take place in front of the few people the agreed with what was going to happen. Harry was standing next to Sirius while Severus stood next to Draco. Hermione and Charlie along with a couple other select people were seated behind them. The Minister of Magic stood in front of them ready to seal their bond legally in front of the people they choose to witness this special moment.

"Now are we ready?" The minister asked watching as Draco looked over and smiled at Sirius and nodded his head yes in return.

"Do you Sirius Orion Black Take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your bond mate in life and in death?" The Minister asked taking Sirius hand and lacing it with one of Draco's magic swirling around them.

"Yes." Sirius smiled.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Sirius Orion Black to be your bond mate in life and in death?" The Minister asked taking Dracos hand and lacing it with one of Sirius's magic continuing to swirl. But before Draco could answer the door swung open to the room and Remus rushed in, wand in hand and hexed Draco away from Sirius.

"Remus? What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sirius screamed. He tried to run over to Draco, who was laying against the wall, holding a hand to his now bleeding head.

"You can't marry him Sirius. You don't know what you are doing. He has poisoned your mind. You can' t love him. You love me. How can you fall out of love for me so easily like you did?" Remus was rambling.

"You don't know what you are talking about Remmy." Sirius said walking closer to his long time friend and ex-lover. "I didn't fall out of love for you that fast, it was slow. It took a long time and it hurt badly."

Sirius saw Remus' eyes fall as the tears fell down his face. His head tilted to the side and his eyes turned yellow. Sirius backed up knowing that the wolf was starting to take over which was never any good in a situation like this.

"Moony." Sirius said.

"Padfoot."

"Let Remmy back out I'm not don't talking to him." Sirius tired. Backing up when the other laughed at him. Sirius raised his hand slightly when he saw Draco rising out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah tell your bitch to stay." Moony said. "You know what I will do to him for stealing you from me. I don't care if he thinks you are his mate or not. He broke the bond with you magically and you are now free game until he mates with you." Moony smiled.

Sirius felt his heart beating rapidly and he saw Draco sneer. He knew Moony was tempting him to come over there and fight, but he didn't want him to get hurt. He knew Draco was no match for Moony, even though he wasn't in wolf form. He needed to get Remus back in control.

"Remus I know your in there, I know you are hurt, but you need to get control. You know that we are not right for each other any longer. You have known that for a long time, things have been different for a very long time, since I've been back." Sirius smiled when he saw Moony's head twitch to the side, a sign that meant Remus was fighting to come back.

"That's it Remus, come on. You're still my best friend Remus, the only one I have left, I can't loose that. We may not be the right for each other as Lovers but we are the best at being friends. I can't loose that. I need you here for that. Please come back to me." Suddenly Moony feel to his knees and grabbed his head. Sirius rushed over to him and wrapped a hand around the body while it started to shake.

"Remus?" He asked as he heard crying.

"Sirius get away from him, your going to get hurt." He heard Draco yell while he was being held back by Harry."

"No. It's Remus. I'll be fine." Sirius replied as he pulled his friend to his chest. Remus talk to me." He said into his friends hair."

"I'm so sorry Sirius. I've known for a while that you haven't loved me more than a friend, I just couldn't live with loosing you from my life all together. In the end I pushed you away completely." Remus stated.

"No you didn't Remus. I want you here. I'm bonding with Draco and I want you to stay. I want you to be here for the happiest day of my life." Remus nodded his head and both of the med stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"I am so sorry Draco, please forgive me for ruining this day for you." Remus apologized.

"Your forgiven." Draco mumbled, knowing if he didn't Sirius would kill him later on. They resumed their previous possessions and began from the beginning.

Do you Sirius Orion Black Take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your bond mate in life and in death?" The Minister asked taking Sirius hand and lacing it with one of Draco's magic swirling around them.

"Yes." Sirius smiled.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Sirius Orion Black to be your bond mate in life and in death?" The Minister asked taking Dracos hand and lacing it with one of Sirius's magic continuing to swirl even brighter.

"Yes." Draco smiled.

The magic swirled into the air and came back into both of the men, bonding them together for life and into death.

**A/N: No this is not the last chapter… There is a couple more chapters to go. **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Warning: Very graphic sexual content in this chapter between two men, also known as Slash. This is the Magical part of the bond. If you do not like this type of stuff then please do not read and go to the next chapter when it comes out. Yes there is one more chapter to come. **

**Chapter 22:**

The two made there way around and thanked everyone for coming and quickly made their way to the back of the room and out of the doors. Sirius was pulling Draco along the halls and to their rooms as fast as his feet would take him. Their magic was flowing around them erratically, waiting for them to finish the bonding.

"Sirius slow down." Draco laughed.

"No." Sirius stated, coming to a halt in front of their rooms. He opened the door and pulled Draco in before magically putting up silencing charms so the whole school wouldn't hear them. He looked at Draco with a predatory look that made the boy shiver in anticipation.

Sirius moved swiftly towards Draco making him back completely against the wall and gasp as he felt Sirius body firmly against his own. Sirius's mouth was planted into the crook of his neck, biting down enough to draw a little amount of blood and quickly lapping it up with his tongue. As soon as the blood as spilled the magic swirling around them halted for a moment, waiting for the second part of the bonding.

Draco leaned forward and bit down on Sirius lip, letting his blood enter his own mouth and the magic enter their bodies, the exchange of blood complete. Now they quickly moved onto the next part, moving towards the bed. Sirius swiftly removed both of their clothing and slowly placed Draco upon the bed, looking down Draco's body for the first time.

"Gorgeous, bloody gorgeous and all mine." Sirius growled out as he crawled up Draco's body, licking and nipping every piece of skin on the way towards Draco's mouth.

He locked eyes with Draco, gazing into the silver pools, expressing every ounce of love he felt at this moment before he went any further. He wanted Draco to know how he felt, wanted him to know he wanted this, he wanted him. He moved to kiss those red lips and enjoyed the moans that Draco proceeded to make as their tongues entangled and hands roamed.

Sirius lifted one of Draco's legs and hooked it around his hip, proceeding to move his hand around Draco's ass and between his cheeks towards his hole. He whispered a wand less lubrication spell and slid one of his fingers into the hole and enjoyed Draco's cry of pleasure as he angled it just right to hit his prostate.

Draco arched his back as he pushed another finger in to join the first and moved his body down his mates. Draco's hands reached and grabbed Sirius' hair and moved his head towards his cock, showing him exactly where he wanted Sirius to be at that moment. Sirius wasted no time as he took Draco's cock into his mouth and began to suck in time with his fingers plunging faster into his ass.

He only sucked on the hard member for a few moments before he moved down to have his tongue join the fingers that were soon joined by another, Draco was now withering on the bed, hands clenched into the sheets, not knowing what to do. He was crying out in pleasure, begging Sirius to take him.

"Soon, love, Soon." Sirius said, loving the taste of his love and the sounds coming from his small body.

When he felt Draco clenching around his fingers he knew it was time to remove them from his loves body. Draco gave a moan of protest as he looked down at him with clouded eyes.

"Don't worry love, I'm going to take care of you." Sirius smiled as he moved up Draco's body.

As he made his way back up Draco's body he took his time to lick and nip at the exposed flesh yet again and take each nipple into his mouth, making Draco squirm even more.

Sirius lined himself up and quickly plunged into Draco's hole, making his mate scream in pleasure as his nails dug into Sirius' back, making blood pool around his fingers. The pain only made Sirius begin to move faster and push deeper into Draco, hitting his prostate with every inward thrust.

He quickly grabbed Draco's legs and placed then upon his shoulders, pumping his hips faster into his love as Draco grabbed onto his legs. He ran his hands down Draco's and held onto him as he flip him around and made him lay on his stomach. He loved the way Draco felt this way and loved dragging his own nails down Draco's back. He pulled Draco's hair back and planted a kiss on his mouth as he rammed into him.

He finally flipped Draco back over to lay on his back, wanting to look into Draco eyes once again.

"Not going to last." Draco called out as he pulled Sirius face down and kissed him. Sirius moved his hand down to wrap it around Draco cock and began to pump his cock fast and hard, just as he was pumping into his body.

He felt Draco clenching around his cock just as he sprayed into his hand and across his chest. Sirius let himself go inside of Draco and quickly prevented himself from falling on the man beneath him. He rested on one of his arms and kissed Draco's forehead as his cock slid out of Draco slowly.

The magic around them slowly swirled around Draco and settled, finally disappearing. The bonding was finished and all Sirius wanted to do now was pull Draco close to him and Sleep, so that is what he did. Draco was smiling next to him as his hand landed on his stomach and the magic glowed for a moment before flickering back out just underneath where he was touching.

**A/N: Just one more chapter to go, It will be an open ended end, meaning I'm going to leave it so I may have a choice to have a sequel to it if I choose to later on. I don't know yet if I want to, never know. Depends on what people think. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Draco was smiling the next morning knowing that the magic from the bonding had caused him to become pregnant the night before, now he only hoped that Sirius would be agreeable to the idea of being a father. The man in question moved in the bed beside him and reached an arm out for him. When he found nothing, his head peaked out from under the blankets and looked at Draco in question.

"Draco?" Sirius asked, looking at the blonde sitting in the chair across the room.

"Yes Sirius?" Draco asked.

"Why are you over there? Is everything all right?" Sirius sat up in the bed and began to move off of it to go over to Draco.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you something, I just didn't know how you would react to the news this early in our bonding." Draco responded. Sirius sat next to him in the other chair and grabbed one of his hands, while looking him in the eyes.

"Just tell me Draco. We are now in this together."

"I'm carrying our child now." Draco looked down to his stomach and placed his other hand upon it.

"Oh boy." Sirius said, his face paling.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked seeing Sirius looking like he was about to faint.

"Yes. I'm going to be a father. I have always wanted my own child. How do you know so soon, considering last night was the first time."

"The magic surrounding us during our bonding settled into my stomach and the Elf side of me took it in and let it happen. I knew right away." Draco smiled.

"This is fantastic. Right? I mean you want this child. I know what happened with Theo was awful and what you had to do before and then what he tried to do to you again, this isn't to soon is it?" Sirius was rambling now and Draco kissed him to shut him up.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Draco's neck and pulled him over and into his lap, loving the feel of his body melding into his so perfectly. They were just getting situated when a knock sounded on the door making them jump and pull apart.

"I know you two just bonded yesterday, but you are wanted back in classes today Draco." Harry popped his head in the room and smiled.

"Ahhhh. Alright, I'll be right there Harry, damn." Draco laughed and pulled himself off of Sirius and ran to get Dressed quickly and make it to his dads class before he was killed.

Draco went around that day happier than he had been in a very long time. He had his mate by his side, a baby that was going to be loved inside of him and friends and a family that was going to stand beside him. All he had to do was make it through the rest of the school year and graduate, give birth to his child and live his life with his mate.

**A/N: I already said this chapter was going to be the end and it was going to be left open ended so there will be a sequel to it. I already have plans in the works for it in the future where the baby will be born and other things will happen in their lives. **

**For some reason my muse just flew out the window after I got so far into this chapter and I didn't know where else to go with out it sounding rather redundant. So look out for the sequel and I will add something after this to let everyone know when it is out. **


	25. Response to Guest review Reigh

**A/N: I know we are not supposed to post anything but chapters on here but I just received a review from Reigh who was signed in as a guest. I just wanted to write to this person just in case they are watching this story still and here I go…**

**I wanted to thank you for your input. I have been changing my writing style every time I write a story. This one was where the characters ended up being OOC and that is how I planned it. I don't always write them as Canon. **

**I know I sometimes rush through some points and I am trying to correct that on new stories that I write. I do hope you still liked the story other wise and possibly read some other thing I do write. **

**I thank you again for you input and I always appreciate when people let me know what they think**


End file.
